Spider Under Cover
by Gokash
Summary: 1: SpiderMan et DeadPool ne sont pas amis 2: Peter Parker n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse 3: DeadPool est super et c'est un héro 4: Les super héros sauvent les demoiselles en détresse 5 : SpiderMan ne couche pas avec DeadpPool 6: Peter oui 7: Wade ne connait pas l'identité cachée de son amant 8: Il ne connait pas celle de Spidey non plus 9: Peter est dans une situation bizarre
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour** !

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais commencé cette fic, donc peut-être que ce premier chapitre aura l'air un peu décousu, comme je l'ai écrit paragraphe par paragraphe au fil des années sans parvenir à homogénéiser le tout.

C'est un **SpideyPool** , donc plutôt adressé à ceux qui aiment le genre, en sachant que, même si j'ai pas mal lu de comics les concernant, je ne suis pas une spécialiste de ces personnages. Donc, même si j'ai essayé, je ne pense pas avoir réussi à retranscrire leur personnalité, j'espère qu'on ne m'en voudra pas trop.

En ce qui concerne la version **des personnages** , disons que je me suis mise dans un espèce de mélange de tout.  
Pour DeadPool, je dirai que c'est celui du film avec Ryan R., du moins, physiquement, pour Peter, je ne me suis pas attardée en description, comme ça, chacun peut lui donner les traits qui lui plait le plus. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup Tom Hollande et c'est surtout à lui que je pense en écrivant, mixé avec Andrew Garfield et le Peter Parker des comics (du moins, de ceux que j'ai lu (du moins, j'ai essayé)).

Pour **l'univers** , je me suis basée plutôt sur Deadpool. Ici Peter a une vingtaine d'année, est étudiant, a déjà travaillé avec les Avengers mais pas dans le contexte de la Civile War, continue de prendre des photos pour se faire de l'argent et Tante May serait plutôt celle qui apparait dans Captain America (Dans le genre fraiche ;) ). Deadpool n'est pas marié à Shikla, ou alors ne l'est plus, il est plutôt bien installé dans sa vie de "super" mais pas "héro" et est en kiff sur Spider-Man.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout !

* * *

 **Acte un, où ça dérappe**

— Wow ! 'Ttention la tête !

Se baissant de justesse, Wade esquiva de peu un panneau publicitaire qui l'aurait décapité, puis il mit les gaz. La moto fusa, slalomant pour éviter les balles des tireurs qui le suivaient en voiture mais, sans s'occuper d'eux, le mercenaire garda son attention rivée sur une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, qui se balançait à une vitesse vertigineuse entre les immeubles de Manhattan.

Devinant l'itinéraire de l'homme araignée, DeadPool tourna court pour emprunter une petite ruelle. Il y fut suivit par une Volvo noire dont les vitres fumées étaient baissées, afin de permettre aux trois tireurs à l'intérieur de mitrailler le mercenaire qui, trop occupé à suivre Spider-Man, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Il déboula sur une artère principale, causant quelques collisions dans la foulée, mais fier d'avoir grignoter la distance qui le séparait du super héro. Celui-ci, interpellé par la perturbation de la circulation, fit un salto et fusa en arrière, balançant adroitement sa toile pour bloquer la voiture blindée qui poursuivait le mercenaire à la grande gueule. Il atterrit à côté de ce dernier, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés :

— Franchement, c'est quoi ton problème, mec ?

De manière fulgurante, sa toile fut expulsée sur les tireurs masqués qui sortaient de la voiture tandis que Wade immobilisait son bolide pour le regarder faire, sortant un polaroïd de sa sacoche afin de prendre quelques clichés :

— J'avais envie de voir le plus grand héro de Manhattan…  
— Et ces types, tu comptais leur faire visiter l'île ?  
— Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Puisque je t'ai promis de ne plus tuer personne… Dis, tu veux bien me signer ça ?

Assuré d'avoir écarté la menace, réduite à l'état de cocon gluant, Spider Man se tourna vers l'horripilant mercenaire en poussant un soupir désabusé, mais, sans un mot, il prit le pola encore sombre qu'il lui tendait pour apposer une signature nerveuse tout en grommelant :

— Tu aurais pu les neutraliser…  
— La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de neutraliser un méchant, tu as reproché mon zèle…

Malgré le masque, l'araignée pu deviner le sourire taquin de Deadpool et il plissa les yeux de contrariété :

— Reproches mérités… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi…

Ennuyé, Spidey l'ignora, se contentant de signer l'autographe avant de lui rendre la photo puis, entendant les flics arriver, toutes sirènes hurlantes, il se prépara à bondir pour s'éloigner.

— Je viens avec toi !

Sans attendre son consentement, Wade se colla à son dos, s'agrippant à ses épaules lors du décollage, et il entama immédiatement la conversation tandis que l'homme araignée les baladait d'un sommet à l'autre :

— Des méchants à neutraliser cette nuit ?  
— Un en priorité…  
— Ha oui ? Qui donc-

La phrase du mercenaire à la grande gueule fut coupée par le hurlement qu'il poussa lorsque Spidey l'éjecta de son dos, alors qu'ils passaient au dessus d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Après une chute de quelques dizaines de mètres, il n'atterrit pas, comme attendu, sur le sol dur, mais, au contraire, il fut réceptionné par une substance élastique et cotonneuse, sur laquelle l'autre se posa à son tour avec légèreté.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? Une toile d'araignée géante ? C'est fabuleux, mec ! C'est ta maison ? Oh… Ça colle aussi…

Accroupi sur l'un des fils de sa toile, Spider Man soupira en regardant le mercenaire se débattre, s'engluant de plus en plus, puis il se redressa pour lui faire face, sévère :

— Sérieusement... Tu penses que combattre le crime avec moi valorisera ton karma ?  
— Je trouve que j'ai déjà fait des progrès… Tu as bien vu que je n'ai pas buté ces trois types qui voulaient ma peau.  
— Tu veux une médaille ?  
— Un bisou plutôt ?

L'araignée se figea, avant de se jeter sur ses pieds :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?  
— Il a eu une réaction épidermique… Il n'est pas indifférent…  
— Je t'ai entendu !

Souplement, il se déplaça sur sa toile pour contourner le mercenaire empêtré qui continua en tentant de se sortir de là :

— Spidey, franchement, tu ne trouves pas qu'on fait une bonne équipe toi et moi ?  
— Je te répète qu'il n'y a pas d'équipe ! Pas de « Toi et moi », pas de « On ». Jamais.  
— Pourtant, ils ont fait un comics rien que sur nous deux…  
— Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
— Ça a même affolé un certain type de fans, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
— Ça suffit. Tchao ! Si tu veux te rendre utile, va donc défendre gratuitement des demoiselles en détresse.

Sur un signe de la main, il tourna les talons et se laissa tomber au sol, cinq mètres plus bas, laissant Wilson se débattre dans son cocon.

Cela faisait des mois que ça durait : dans un soucis très louable de devenir un héro dans le genre loyal-bon, Wade Wilson avait décidé d'endosser le rôle du stagiaire en observation auprès de Spider Man, celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle et son ami et ce, sans le consentement de ce dernier. Et le pauvre homme araignée, qui avait déjà bien du mal à concilier son occupation secrète de justicier surhumain avec sa vie d'étudiant, la santé de tante May et son petit boulot de journaliste, ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer cette calamité supplémentaire.

Encore agacé par les frasques du mercenaire, il virevolta entre les bâtiments urbains, avant de se poser au sommet d'un immeuble pour apprécier le calme de la soirée tombante. Malheureusement pour lui, qui avait très envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, il n'y avait rien à signaler, niveau criminalité et, ennuyé, il rentra chez lui.  
Il savait que l'appartement était vide à cette heure-ci, tante May travaillait tard en ce moment, mais, plus par habitude que par nécessité, il se laissa glisser le long de l'immeuble pour rentrer sa fenêtre.

Il avait très envie, tout de suite, d'une douche chaude suivit d'un épisode d'une série quelconque, mais, à peine un jogging confortable enfilé, il trouva, en furetant dans la cuisine, un mot de tante May qui lui rappelait de récupérer ses médicaments en rentrant de la fac.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, pesa le pour et le contre mais, constatant que la pharmacie était certainement encore ouverte à cette heure-ci, il récupéra les clés de l'appart, un peu d'argent et, sans prendre la peine de mettre des vêtements décents, sortit de l'immeuble.  
Heureusement, il n'avait pas long à parcourir, toutefois, il se demanda s'il n'était pas maudit lorsque ses spider-sens se mirent soudain en alerte et, désabusé, il se stoppa face à un groupe d'étudiants qui marchait vers lui avec un sourire mauvais :

— Hey hey… Qu'avons-nous là ?  
— On dirait un oisillon tombé du nid…  
— Les gars, c'est bon, laissez-moi passer.

Le regard fuyant, Peter tenta d'ignorer ce petit groupe qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le genre qui vous laissait nu pied, amoché et triste au fond d'un casier fermé à double tour. Mais une main lourde se posa sur son épaule avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner des cinq jeunes qui l'entouraient et, en soupirant, il s'immobilisa.

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous quitter comme ça, Parker… Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose pour nous.

Le plus grand, teint pâle et crâne rasé, lui lança un sourire qui se voulait affectueux et, en réponse, Peter serra le poing. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui mais, aussi, il ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter sa tante qui se désolerait de le voir rentrer, encore, la tronche refaite en mode peinture de Van Gogh.

Il faisait presque nuit, en cette soirée de fin d'automne, et le jeune homme savait que cette ruelle n'était pas beaucoup empruntée. Si une bagarre éclatait maintenant, il aurait pu s'en sortir sans avoir à prétendre qu'il n'était qu'un petit étudiant sans défense.  
Toutefois, ce qu'il l'embêtait, c'était que ces cinq glandus étaient dans la même université que lui, justement, et, donc, que Peter ne pouvait décemment pas déployer toute sa force et sa science du combat si jamais ils en venaient aux mains. S'il les mettait tous au tapis sans écoper de la moindre égratignure, ce qui était parfaitement faisable, une certaine rumeur à son sujet se rependrait et, pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de rumeur à son propos. Spider-Man commençait, doucement, à se faire quelques ennemis d'envergure, mieux valait que rien ni personne ne puisse faire le lien entre le super héro et le petit étudiant. Histoire de garder ses proches en sécurité, et d'aspirer à un minimum de normalité dans sa vie.

Inquiet, il se mit sur ses gardes tout en essayant de faire preuve de diplomatie, étudiant attentivement le lieu pour évaluer ses chances de fuite :

— Pourquoi ? Ta mère est tellement pingre qu'elle a oublié de te donner l'argent de poche du mois ?

Il se sentait d'humeur massacrante, après la journée qu'il venait de passer et qui ne semblait pas aller en s'améliorant, et cette piètre répartie l'agaça d'autant plus, lui qui se savait pourtant accoutumé à bien meilleure inspiration. Mais cela suffit pour piquer celui qui le tenait et dont le regard étincela dangereusement alors qu'il serra le point et recula son coude :

— Ferme ta gueule, Parker !

Le coup fusa, mais le plus petit l'évita souplement, avant de se dégager de la prise et, d'un bond léger, il s'écarta. Il remarqua les regards surpris des cinq autres face à la manœuvre et jura intérieurement se demandant comment se sortir de là sans trahir Spider-Man, mais, surtout, sans écoper du moindre bleu. Merci bien, il avait eu sa part aujourd'hui avec les frasques des hommes-bananes échappés de leur enclos qui avaient semé la pagaille au centre-ville le matin même. Ajouter à ça les remontrances de la prof de littérature à propos d'un livre qu'il n'avait pas lu, les inquiétudes de Tante May, la mauvaise qualité des photos qu'il avait réussi à prendre de lui même en tant que Spider-man en action, que les lignes éditrices du jour avaient refusé, sans oublier la brillante intervention de DeadPool et, maintenant, cette petite interaction avec les petits durs de son université.  
Il en avait marre, tout simplement, et il se réconfortait en se disant que, au moins, ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Mais le pire trouvait toujours son chemin surtout, en l'occurrence, lorsqu'il était personnifié en la personne de Wade Wilson, DeadPool de son état, qui, sans prévenir, intervint au moment où Peter allait se résoudre à assommer tout ce petit monde sans concession.

— Demoiselle en détresse en vu. DeadPool à la rescousse !

Le jeune étudiant eut à peine le temps d'hausser un sourcil qu'un appareil à polaroïd lui atterrit dans la mains.

— Prend des photos s'il te plait, il me faut des preuves.

Peter, sous la surprise ne put que réceptionner maladroitement l'appareil tandis que Wade faisait mécaniquement craquer ses doigts. Toutefois, après une franche hésitation, le plus jeune se prit au jeu et s'appliqua à prendre quelques photographies, se demandant tout de même s'il n'avait pas déjà vécu une situation plus bizarre. Mais il n'était même pas surpris, tant Deadpool avait un certain don pour l'incongru.  
Ce dernier fit en sorte que le sauvetage était correctement mis en scène et dû, pour cela, retenir les agresseurs de Peter qui tentaient de fuir, et ce fut l'homme araignée qui, au final, s'interposa pour permettre aux autres étudiants de prendre la tangente sans demander leur reste et sans écoper de blessures trop graves.

Fier de lui, Deadpool l'attrapa aux épaules sans prévenir, souriant largement sous son masque :

— Une dernière pour la route.

Récupérant l'appareil, il fit un selfie aux côtés d'un Peter raide et mal à l'aise qui, par automatisme, le repoussa en maugréant :

— Ba les pattes, DeadPool ! Ou… Devrais-je vous appeler monsieur Pool ?  
— Deadpool ça roule.

Se souvenant, soudain, que Wade ne connaissait pas, dieu merci, sa véritable identité et n'avait, donc, aucune raison de voir en lui le super-héro qu'il était, Peter se reprit rapidement en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux, faisant mine de se sentir profondément soulagé :

— J'ai eu vraiment peur, merci d'être intervenu… C'était très… digne d'un grand héro.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et voulait simplement que ça s'arrête, mais l'autre ne semblait pas presser de partir et il s'adossa contre le mur en rangeant ses polaroids.

— Tu trouves ? J'avais peur que l'entrée manque de théâtre, j'ai pourtant pas mal travaillé ma phrase d'accroch-  
— Ton timing n'était pas bon. Et le « demoiselle en détresse » était de trop. Sans oublier le « à la rescousse »… Ça fait trop ringard…

Tellement habitué à répondre aux inepties de DeadPool par des petites piques bien senties, Peter lui coupa instinctivement la parole et l'autre se tourna vers lui, intrigué, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en demandant d'un ton inquisiteur :

— Parce que toi, tu t'y connais en super-héroïsme ?  
— Certainement plus que toi…

Il vit l'éclat curieux qui dansa dans le regard du mercenaire malgré le masque et il se reprit, justifiant rapidement :

— Je… Je travaille en tant que journaliste. Je suis de près les actions de Spider-Man et quelques autres Avengers, alors je sais-  
— Sans blague ! Spider-Man est mon meilleur ami !  
— Vraiment ?

Pinçant, il avait demandé d'un ton sarcastique, se sentant soudain épuisé, et sans se montrer intéressé, il s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la pharmacie, remarquant, avec impatience, que Wade le suivait.

— Oui, on résout les crimes ensembles. Tu n'en as jamais parlé dans tes journaux ?  
— Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire à ce propos… Il me faut du concret pour ça. Et, concrètement, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que tu avances…  
— J'ai ça :

Fièrement, DeadPool sortit le polaroid que Spider-Man avait signé l'après-midi même, et Peter haussa un sourcil. Il hésita quant à la conduite à tenir, face à ce mec horripilant qui lui gâchait bien des choses, mais il décida d'endosser pleinement son rôle de jeune journaliste à la recherche de scoop et il fit mine de se sentir émerveillé :

— Tu as vraiment rencontré Spider-Man ? Comment est-il en vrai ? Je veux dire… Est-il aussi… Dangereux, qu'on le dit ?

Finalement, la situation était plutôt drôle et il s'arrêta pour faire face à DeadPool qui retira son masque pour lui répondre avec sérieux. Déjà habitué à voir sa peau type salami sauté, il ne pensa pas à feindre la surprise et, naturellement, le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui plut à Wade. Ravi de voir un inconnu agir envers lui sans bloquer sur son physique plutôt surprenant, il se tourna vers lui :

— Dangereux ? Il n'y a pas plus inoffensif !  
— Vraiment ? Accepterais-tu de… Répondre à une interview ?

Fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de quoi prendre des notes, il vit là une excellente occasion de sonder un peu plus son si bizarre acolyte, se demandant ce que celui-ci avait à dire à son propos.  
DeadPool semblait, comme à son habitude, d'humeur bavarde et il fut ravi de la proposition, invitant immédiatement le plus jeune à boire un verre dans un club glauque qu'il semblait très bien connaitre. Heureusement, Peter put utiliser son âge pour décliner, n'étant pas encore majeur aux yeux de la loi, il n'avait pas accès à ce genre de lieu. Ils se rendirent donc dans un fast food bruyant et le journaliste ne perdit pas de temps pour cuisiner Wade. Il lui posa d'abord des questions plutôt simples, sur la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, les principaux méchants qu'ils avaient neutralisés ensemble et de quelle manière, afin de vérifier le degré de sincérité de son interlocuteur. Mais il fut surpris de remarquer qu'ils possédaient les mêmes versions des faits, même si DeadPool avait un certain sens du drame et de l'épique dans sa manière de raconter.

— Et sinon, que sais-tu de « l'Homme » au delà du costume ? Que fait Spider-Man dans la vie ? A-t-il des passes temps ? Une famille ?

Écrivant sur son calepin d'une main, il grignotait ses frites du bout des doigts de l'autre, feignant l'indifférence, alors qu'il était, en réalité, très curieux de la réponse. DeadPool n'était pas censé pouvoir répondre à ces questions-là. Allait-il avoir la décence de l'avouer ? Ou bien allait-il broder une réponse pour prouver qu'il était réellement son meilleur ami ? Et s'il brodait, qu'allait-il inventer ?  
Sirotant sa pinte à la paille, Wade resta un instant silencieux d'abord, puis il s'adossa à sa chaise en haussant les épaules :

— Qui s'en soucis ?

Peter haussa un sourcil sèchement, maintenant pressé d'entendre la suite car, tout de même, un peu vexé sur les bords par ce manque d'intérêt, mais l'autre continua d'un ton neutre :

— La seule raison d'être de Spider-Man est de venir en aide à son entourage. Il est le Super Héro le plus connu de Manhattan et, surtout, le plus secret. Il n'y a pas d'homme derrière ce masque, juste une idée.  
— C'est beau, c'est de toi ?

Énervé par cette réponse, Peter griffonna sèchement sur son calepin et il demanda plus brusquement :

— Tu veux dire que tu ne connais pas la réelle identité de ton supposé meilleur ami et, ça ne te pose aucun problème ?  
— Parce qu'il y a un problème ?

Tournant mollement sa paille dans son verre d'un air désabusé, le mercenaire fit une moue ennuyée et le plus jeune grinça les dents, agacé sans savoir pourquoi. Il y eut un silence, que Peter rompit sèchement :

— Peut-être qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Peut-être que, sans le masque, il n'est qu'une personne comme une autre et-  
— Une personne avec des sacrées réflexes, des jolies courbes, psychorigide sur ses principes et une belle détente tout de même…  
— Il pourrait avoir une collection d'assiettes à chats chez lui…  
— Il est peut-être un ancien militaire à la retraite qui s'ennuie et qui a des passe-temps bizarres… Ou un vendeur d'animaux exotiques qui est un génie en comm…  
—Peut-être n'est-il qu'un gamin… Isolé et apeuré…  
— Peut-être… Et alors ?

Face à la nonchalance de DeadPool qui ne semblait pas intéressé par le sujet, Peter posa son stylo en s'exclamant :

— N'importe qui peut-être sous ce masque !  
— Certes, mais ce mec n'est pas n'importe qui.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

D'une certaine manière soulagé par la dernière remarque assurée avec aplomb, Peter se reprit, conscient qu'il était un peu trop impliqué dans la conversation, et, attrapant son verre, il écouta l'autre avec attention :

— Il est courageux, très. Et fort, loyal… Intelligent aussi, presque autant que moi…

Peter fit la moue et, se sentant de mauvaise humeur sans en définir la cause, il posa son verre, le regard fuyant :

— Je suis certain que, sans son masque, ce type n'est personne.

Ça sonnait un peu trop vrai et il retint un sursaut d'impatience en se rendant compte de cela.  
Sur certains aspects, sans son masque, il se trouvait plutôt pathétique, à fuir les harceleurs qui n'avaient jamais manqué une année de scolarité pour le lui rappeler, à courir derrière l'argent qu'il n'avait pas ou à passer son temps à mentir face à tante May et pleurer l'absence de son oncle.  
Sentant une nouvelle bouffée d'agacement monter en lui, il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui, de son côté, ne semblait plus du tout intéressé par la conversation et lorgnait, plus ou moins subtilement, du côté de la serveuse, jolie nana au crâne rasé qui portait une dizaine de pintes à bout de bras.

Soudain, son agacement enfla lorsqu'il se rendit compte que même DeadPool ne se pâmait devant lui que lorsqu'il était Spider-Man.

Il remarquait amèrement que celui qui se disait son plus fervent supporter ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention lorsqu'il était dépourvu de ses attributs de super héro. C'était… rageant, en quelque sorte. Même si ce n'était que DeadPool.

Il hésita à soupirer et accepter l'idée, mais quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi et, sans vraiment y réfléchir sérieusement, il se demanda s'il lui était possible de surpasser Spider-Man, sans trahir son identité cachée.  
Sur certains points, il savait d'emblée qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais, alors qu'il étudiait discrètement DeadPool, il se dit que Peter Parker pouvait carrément faire oublier l'homme araignée à cet abominable canadien au sang chaud.  
Pour les autres, il s'en foutait, mais il avait soudain très envie de s'affirmer face au mercenaire. Parce que, encore un peu et il pourrait admettre être jaloux de lui-même.  
Il eut un moment d'hésitation, mais, finalement, il changea d'attitude pour annoncer d'un ton neutre :

— D'ailleurs, il paraît qu'il a mauvais caractère. L'une de mes collègues s'est retrouvée embobinée dans sa toile le jour où elle a voulu le prendre en filature.  
— Il a du caractère, effectivement.  
— Et il aurait eu quelques frictions avec d'autres super-héros…

Peter connaissait les mots.

Il fallait dire aussi que ça faisait un certain moment qu'il côtoyait l'énergumène, il avait compris comment ça marchait. Et, comme attendu, l'attention égarée du mercenaire revint sur lui.

— Répète « friction » encore une fois… D'un ton plus bas et plus sensuel…

Il retint un petit sourire.

Spider-Man se serait raidit et l'aurait envoyé paitre, ou simplement ignoré. Peter, lui, préféra poser son menton dans la paume de sa main pour regarder l'autre dans les yeux en répétant d'un ton qui se voulait plus sexy. Joueur.

— Je ne crois pas que l'on parle de la même _friction…  
— _Il y en a une plus intéressante que les autres.  
— Ce n'est pas de celle là que je parle… Spider-Man est bien trop prude pour être concerné par ce genre de… Chose.

Il détourna les yeux en posant deux doigts sur son verre, pour les laisser glisser, frôlant à peine le récipient et conscient qu'il avait capté le regard du plus vieux. Ravi, il en profita pour reprendre son interview, s'amusant à employer un certain vocabulaire apte à captiver le mercenaire, sans pour autant se montrer trop entreprenant. Il s'appliqua à ne pas dépasser une certaine limite mais l'aguichant tout de même clairement. Il savait sur quelle genre de personne Wade était plus enclin à craquer. Et Spider-man était la seule exception. S'il voulait son attention, et il la voulait, il allait devoir se montrer entreprenant.

Il fit glisser ses questions sur le sujet plus général de l'emploi du temps de DeadPool, snobant l'homme araignée pour se concentrer sur l'étrange mercenaire, s'intéressant à des sujets qu'il n'avait pu aborder en tant que Spider-Man. Ses gouts, ses passe-temps, ses projets d'avenir, du moins, ce qui s'en approchait ou même ses différents animaux de compagnie…

Et DeadPool, avec la finesse qui le caractérisait, entra dans son petit jeu de séduction avec un intérêt non feint, fait non surprenant de la part d'un mec aussi « ouvert d'esprit ».  
Mais, conscient de la chose, ce n'était pas non plus ce que voulait Peter, ou, justement, peut-être que si : Sortir du lot.

L'interview devint discussion, plutôt plaisante, d'ailleurs. DeadPool, malgré sa grande gueule, savait écouter et Peter se surprit à révéler des choses qu'il n'avouait que rarement, même s'il fit attention à ne pas mettre en avant les points qu'il avait en commun avec Spider-man et que Deadpool connaissait déjà.

De morose, sa journée devint, peu à peu, plus riche et, lorsque DeadPool proposa, une nouvelle fois, de rejoindre un club où l'ambiance serait plus entrainante que celle du Fast-food où ils se trouvaient, Peter hésita, juste pour la forme.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû réellement peser le pour et le contre, se souvenir des médicaments de tante May, de son devoir d'histoire qui attendait d'être terminé ou bien de son reportage à mettre en page.  
Mais il se laissa tenté par la proposition. Il n'avait pas de masque, aucune raison de se montrer exaspéré par le mercenaire, ou de lui reprocher quoique ce soit autre que son insistance qu'il avait lui même provoquée. La situation était étrangement plaisante.

oOo

Personne n'osa faire remarquer à DeadPool qu'il avait amené un mineur dans ce bar louche. Mineur qui ne semblait pas avoir froid aux yeux malgré l'environnement hostile et bourré de testostérones qui, selon le mercenaire, était supposé impressionner les gamins de son âge.

Mais Peter, qui préférait rester lui même, ne poussa pas le jeu jusqu'à faire mine de sursauter à la moindre interpellation railleuse, lui qui était habitué aux pires malfaiteurs de l'île. Au contraire, sa répartie fit mouche face à ceux qui avaient pensé se montrer drôle en le prenant à parti face à Wade, qui n'eut même pas à intervenir pour prendre sa défense.

Une bonne partie de la nuit fila ainsi, enchainant des parties de billard, de poker ou, simplement de discutions plus ou moins profondes, en tête à tête avec le mercenaire ou bien avec ses amis étranges qui trainaient dans le coin. Peter en avait complètement oublié la journée désastreuse qu'il venait de passer et découvrit le mercenaire comme il n'avait jamais penser le connaître un jour.

Les choses se déroulaient plus ou moins normalement, jusqu'à ce que DeadPool ne décide, pour « s'amuser », de provoquer une bagarre générale de manière plutôt subtile, mais pas assez pour que la faute ne lui retombe pas dessus.  
S'ensuivit une course poursuite avec le videur, que Peter neutralisa d'un joli lancé d'assiette qui ne laissa pas DeadPool indifférent et, tous les deux, prirent la fuite par les toits, poursuivis par une horde de consommateurs pas vraiment maitres de leurs moyens qui en avait après eux pour d'obscures raisons.  
Même s'il tâcha de ne pas se montrer trop à l'aise dans ce genre de sport, Peter s'appliqua tout de même à ne pas ralentir DeadPool dans leur course sur les sommets de la cité, plus par fierté que par réelle nécessité, leurs poursuivants n'étant pas vraiment en état de leur causer du tord. Toutefois, il accepta tout de même son aide pour les passages qui étaient censés être hors de sa portée, plus pour le plaisir de lui donner sa main et de s'appuyer sur lui que par réelle nécessité.  
Ils atteignirent un dernier toit, avec vue sur Central Park, alors que l'aube s'étendait au loin et Peter ne lâcha pas la main qui lui avait été tendue pour l'aider à gravir le dernier mur.

La soirée avait été sympathique, et la nuit, complètement démente, il en avait le tournis.  
Sans oublier DeadPool qui, même s'il restait fidèle à lui-même était, justement, fidèle à lui-même.  
Il fallait être en manque total d'affection pour craquer sur un mec comme celui-ci, non ?

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Peter ne pensa pas à se soustraire aux lèvres abîmées qui se posèrent sur les siennes, alors que leur souffle et les battements de leurs cœurs, à tous les deux, étaient emballés par cette folle escapade sur les toits de la ville.  
Ou peut-être était-ce parce que, alors qu'il était tenu par la personne la plus étrange qu'il connaissait, prétendant être le mec qu'il était face au mec qui ne savait pas qui il était, il avait l'impression que les choses étaient, à ce moment, extrêmement normales, à leur place.  
Ou, simplement, était-ce parce que, alors qu'il posa sa main sur la nuque couverte de cuir de bonne qualité, il prenait un plaisir insoupçonné à répondre à ce baiser, auquel Spider-Man n'aurait jamais osé participer.

Là, tout de suite, il avait l'impression de prendre sa revanche sur le super héro qui, malgré tout, ne pourrait jamais prétendre à passer une telle soirée, si légère et décomplexée. Lui le pouvait.  
Un peu grâce à Spider-Man, certes. Mais, pour une fois, c'était en tant que Peter Parker qu'il profitait.

Aurait dû t-il dire « non » et repousser l'entreprenant mercenaire lorsque celui-ci l'allongea sur le toit de ce vieil immeuble oublié ? Ne pas s'appliquer si activement à rendre ses baisers et ses caresses ? Ni même se montrer si pressant à retirer ses vêtements et pester contre cette tenue en cuir qui dévoilait trop mais pas assez ?  
Il était, peut-être, en train d'aller trop loin. Mais, même si Spider-Man, en tant que super héro modèle, était tenu de suivre une certaine étiquette, Peter Parker, lui, était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait sans que personne ne lui reproche quoique ce soit, pas même d'écarter les jambes pour qu'un certain canadien y prenne place, aussi doué à lui faire voir des étoiles qu'à lui taper sur les nerfs lorsqu'il s'incrustait dans les missions de Spider-Man.

Et puis DeadPool était bien à la hauteur de la réputation qu'il s'était lui-même donné sur ce plan-là, même si, sans l'avouer au premier concerné, Peter n'avait pas vraiment de point de comparaison pour l'affirmer. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de suivre son rythme démentiel ni, même, de le surprendre en inversant, sans prévenir, les positions, bougeant sur lui comme personne ne l'avait certainement fait auparavant en usant, discrètement, de ses propres capacités hors normes et surhumaines pour lui faire tourner la tête.

— Mec, t'es fabuleux…  
— Je m'appelle Peter.

Essoufflé, après avoir enchainé quelques rounds, Peter se laissa tomber sur le torse de Wade qui le réceptionna, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules en répondant d'une voix repue :

— Enchanté, Peter… J'ai beaucoup aimé quand tu as fait ce truc, avec t-  
— On est obligé d'en parler ?

D'une voix qui se voulait faussement gênée, Peter s'exclama en posant une main sur son visage et il se laissa rouler pour se placer sur le dos à côté de son amant qui continua en étudiant sans pudeur son corps dénudé, pensif :

— Ce sont les mecs de tout à l'heure qui t'ont fait ça ?

Ses doigts écorchés se posèrent sur les côtes sensibles du plus jeune qui frémit légèrement. Le Soleil était maintenant levé et la lumière, quoi qu'encore faible, révélait les quelques hématomes impressionnants qu'il avait écopé lors de sa dernière mission. Peter plissa les lèvres et repoussa la main du mercenaire avant de se lever pour s'habiller, justifiant simplement, préférant rester évasif :

— En quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Et je n'ai pas toujours de super-héro à porté de main…  
— On peut y remédier si tu veux.  
— J'ai dit « super-héro », pas une gargouille dont le débit de paroles dépasse l'entendement.  
— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand je suis venu à ton secours… Ni même quand je t'ai pris par-  
— Ok. T'es super. Et t'es un héro.

Lui disant ce qu'il voulait entendre pour couper court à son argumentation, habillé de son pantalon, il se rassit à côté de DeadPool qui se redressa sans cacher un petit sourire mesquin :

— Et toi, t'es la demoiselle en détresse…  
— Si tu étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tard, tu aurais pu constater que je n'étais pas si en détresse que ça.  
— Tu n'avais aucune chance de te défendre face à ces mecs. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Je suis un héro.  
— Je sais me défendre.

Piqué, Peter repoussa la main taquine de Wade qui vint lui flatter l'épaule et, enchainant d'un mouvement agile, il attrapa son poignet, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour le plaquer face contre terre. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son dos nu et se pencha sur lui pour susurrer contre son oreille :

— J'ai pris des leçons…  
— Tu as perdu ton temps.

Ses Spiders-sens s'activèrent et sa main fusa sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler lorsque Wade, d'une torsion de dos, utilisa la force brute pour inverser les positions et prendre le contrôle. Le mercenaire eut une lueur surprise dans le regard lorsque Peter intercepta le geste qui l'aurait plaqué au sol, mais le jeune homme jugula son instinct et laissa l'autre le dominer, même s'il fit mine de se défendre avec acharnement, mais sans tenter de prendre le dessus.

— Tant que ce n'est pas toi qui cherches à me racketter, j'ai toutes mes chances de m'en sortir.  
— Si je m'en prends encore à toi, ce ne sera pas pour te racketter…

Allongé sous DeadPool qui était installé entre ses jambes et qui fit descendre ses doigts le long d'une cuisse, Peter fit mine de se montrer essoufflé par la courte lutte et il posa ses mains sur son torse en haussant un sourcils :

— « Encore » ?  
— Tu es libre ce soir ?

Il lui rendit son regard avant de pousser un petit rire en reposant sa tête au sol, détournant les yeux. Il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à un quelconque impact que pourrait avoir cette soirée dans sa vie. Il s'était laissé porté par l'enchainement des événements et avait vraiment apprécié. Mais il n'en était pas moins que la personne avec qui il venait de partager la nuit et son corps était, tout de même, quelque chose qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un collègue qui, même s'il connaissait maintenant ses deux identités, n'avait pas fait le lien entre les deux. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi. S'il apprenait qu'il avait, enfin, passé une nuit avec Spider-Man, ils n'allaient jamais cesser d'en entendre parler.

Mais Peter se demanda, brièvement, s'il était raisonnable d'accepter de le revoir sans lui dire qui il était vraiment. S'il était raisonnable de le revoir dans ces conditions. S'il était raisonnable de penser à le revoir pour _ça_. Bref. Si tout cela était raisonnable. Mais, sans qu'il ne cherche à s'en empêcher, il attrapa le téléphone du mercenaire pour y enregistrer son numéro « privé », ravi d'avoir eu l'idée de prendre deux lignes différentes pour lui et pour Spider-Man. Il reposa le téléphone, faisant mine de réfléchir avant de répondre d'un ton navré :

— Ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon éditeur. Mais-  
— On peut se voir ensuite ?  
— Parce que tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter ?

Caressant distraitement ses pectoraux, Peter tenta de se montrer détaché, mais il était flatté de constater que le plus vieux, pourtant du genre à ne se faire que des coups d'un soir sans lendemain, insistait pour le revoir au plus tôt. Mais il avait ses responsabilités en tant que super-héro et voulait régler certains problèmes avec un cartel qui menaçait la tranquillité qu'il avait durement instauré sur les quais.

— Spider-Man a besoin de mon aide pour combattre le crime, mais on ne devrait pas finir trop tard…  
— Si tu es aussi efficace que tu le dis, je n'en doute pas… Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur toi.

Continuant de le caresser du bout des doigts, traçant des arabesques aléatoires sur sa peau, Peter parla d'un ton léger, puis, agrippant ses bras pour se soulever du sol, il vint embrasser les lèvres du mercenaire, avant de chuchoter contre sa bouche :

— Très bien, monsieur Pool… Je serai ravi de passer une autre nuit avec toi…  
— Une seule ?

Maintenant mutin, DeadPool se baissa au sol pour y presser son amant afin d'approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à sa question, se demandant, simplement et avec lucidité, dans quelle merde il venait de se mettre.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **A suivre...**

Merci d'avoir lu !  
Si vous avez suggestion, commentaire ou autre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !  
Je ne suis pas du tout familière de ce fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc le chapitre deux !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'ai essayé de répondre comme j'ai pu, mais j'ai traversé un long mois sans internet at all et autres enchantements de la vie.

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !

oOo

— Personnellement, je me suis toujours considéré comme mon pire ennemi. Ce qui relègue mes autres ennemis à un rang bien inférieur.

— Tu ne peux pas être ton propre pire ennemi, Wade.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Spider-Man ne répondit pas. D'une pirouette, il évita le coup maladroit de la secrétaire toute habillée en Gucci qui tenta de le frapper au visage. D'un tir, il la paralysa dans sa toile et le balayeur qui arriva derrière lui connu le même sort. Assommant brutalement une scientifique en blouse qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds, DeadPool reprit la conversation :

— Les histoires dont je suis le héro sont généralement géniales. Mais je me demande à quel point elles seraient superbes si jamais j'en étais le méchant principal. Mais c'est fair-play de la part des scénaristes, car si j'étais le méchant, le héro n'aurait aucune chance. A moins que je sois aussi le héro…

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mais si jamais une telle histoire sortait un jour, elle n'aurai pas besoin de héro, tu réduirais à néant tes propres plans machiavéliques par ta simple inaptitude à te projeter plus loin que ton prochain repas…

— J'applique à la lettre le commandement de Dala le Lama : vivre dans le présent est la clé du bonheur.

Spidey leva les yeux au ciel. Tous leurs ennemis étaient maintenant à terre, assommés ou ligotés. Respectueux du code moral de Spider-Man qui refusait que l'on tue qui que ce soit, DeadPool s'était contenu et n'avait pas fait de zèle de ce côté là. Attentif, Peter sonda le laboratoire dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

— Et toi, _Baby Boy_ ? Tu dois bien avoir un pire ennemi toi aussi.

— Drogue.

— Hé ?

Désintéressé des babillements de DeadPool, l'homme araignée se baissa pour entrouvrir les paupières de la secrétaire qu'il venait de maitriser et qui végétait maintenant dans un état de cataplexie. Il se releva, confus :

— Ces gens ont été drogués.

— J'aimerai bien connaître leurs fournisseurs…

— Je ne crois pas, non. Cette substance les a littéralement transformé en zombie.

— C'est bien ce que je dis.

Spider-Man haussa les épaules et fouilla le laboratoire. Mais il s'agissait d'une simple manufacture d'épandage d'engrais. Rien de dangereux ou compromettant. De même, le profil des employés de cette entreprise était parfaitement normal, rien qui ne puisse expliquer leur attitude violente et déconnectée de la réalité.

Prévenue par le jeune héro de Manhattan, une équipe de soin vînt rapidement sur les lieux et, sans demander leur reste, les deux héros s'éloignèrent, après que DeadPool ait subtilement paradé devant les caméras.

— Ca m'inquiète, c'est la troisième fois qu'une telle situation se produit cette semaine. Quelqu'un doit certainement-

— Tu me parles ?

— Mon dieu, non ! Tu es bien la dernière personne sur qui je compte pour réfléchir à ce genre de chose. C'est simplement qu'énoncer les faits à voix haute m'aide à clarifier la situation.

— Et à informer nos lecteurs.

— Pardon ?

DeadPool lui répondit d'un sourire et Spider-man ne put retenir un lourd soupir. Il s'immobilisa pour regarder franchement le mercenaire dans les yeux, malgré leurs deux masques respectifs et, changeant de sujet, il demanda spontanément :

— Tu fais quelque chose en particulier ce soir ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu es intéressé pour passer la soirée avec moi ?

— Bien sûr que non, qui le voudrait ? Simple curiosité.

C'était bien de curiosité qu'il s'agissait. Même si Spidey connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Après tout, Peter avait été invité le matin même par DeadPool à le rejoindre dans l'un de ces bars louches qu'il adulait. Soirée poker et course sur les toits en perspective. Mais il était, en fait, curieux, de voir si son amant caché, non, son amant, du moins, celui qui était son amant quand il était Peter, lui parlerait à lui de lui-même. En fait, s'il évoquerait le fait qu'il passerait la soirée avec lui. Même s'il ne savait pas qu'il était celui avec qui il passerait la soirée.

Dieu que c'était compliqué.

— Je n'ai rien en particulier.

Mince… Sans vraiment savoir comment prendre ce mutisme à son propre propos, Peter tenta un nouvel angle d'attaque :

— Ho… Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrais-tu me donner un coup de main pour-

— Rien en particulier ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien de prévu. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Spider-Man retînt une soudaine envie de le claquer, mais il se contenta de vérifier l'heure en constatant que, effectivement, il allait devoir faire vite s'il voulait avoir le temps de prendre une douche et se préparer pour la soirée.

Il fit un signe de main au mercenaire qui enfourcha sa moto, puis il bondit sur les toits pour rentrer au plus vite. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être à l'heure, le « Rien en particulier » lui restait en travers de la gorge. D'un côté, il s'en trouvait un peu rabaissé, tout de même, il aurait voulu entendre DeadPool vanter un peu le mérite de celui avec qui il avait rendez-vous, même si ce n'était que Peter, un petit journaliste normal, supposément. Mais, d'un autre côté, il était très content que le mercenaire n'affiche pas sa liaison sur tous les toits. C'était Peter qui lui avait demandé d'être discret à ce propos. Il était plutôt satisfait de constater que, même face à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, il restait motus. Mais, justement, Spider-Man était supposé être le meilleur ami de DeadPool, alors pourquoi ne lui partageait-il pas ce genre de chose ?

Depuis que DeadPool savait où il habitait, il avait parfois tendance à se glisser à l'improviste dans sa chambre. Mieux valait qu'il ne porte pas le costume de Spider-Man sur lui dans ces moments-là, donc raison de plus pour se hâter. Ils n'avaient pas convenus d'un lieu de rendez-vous en particulier et son amant était parfaitement capable de venir toquer à sa fenêtre.

C'était la deuxième chose qu'il avait exigée : Pas d'apparition devant tante May. Son physique quelque peu original et ses réflexions plus originales encore risquaient de heurter la sensibilité de sa tante.

Sans oublier le fait que Peter n'était pas censé sortir avec un homme. Un homme, pas un jeune garçon de son âge. Un mercenaire aguerri qui gagnait sa vie en tuant des gens. Un homme avec quelques particularités mentales et physiques qui pouvaient interpeller tante May quant aux goûts étranges de son neveu. Les étudiants sans histoire ne se complaisaient pas dans ce genre de relation, normalement.

Cela faisait trois semaines que ça durait maintenant. Peter ne savait pas vraiment, considérant DeadPool, à partir de quand, ou quoi, on pouvait estimer que les choses étaient sérieuses. Mais il avait, un peu, l'impression que le mercenaire s'était attaché à lui. Du moins, celui qu'il était quand il n'était pas le super héros de Manhattan.

Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait quand il était avec lui. Et, aussi, quand il le harcelait de SMS. Même en plein combat, il lui arrivait de recevoir des messages de son partenaire qui combattait d'une main et textait de l'autre. Des messages qui n'étaient pas porteurs d'une subtilité et d'une profondeur de réflexion notable. Mais, bizarrement, cela suffisait à l'homme araignée qui avait décidé de se contenter de peu.

Rapidement, il rentra chez lui pour se débarrasser de son costume qu'il cacha avec précaution. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre sa douche que, habiller d'un jean et cherchant un haut adéquat, ses spiders-sens se mirent à tinter.

— Tu devrais prendre le sweat rouge, il te va bien.

Il lança un regard par dessus son épaule pour constater que DeadPool était allongé dans son lit et lisait le magazine geeky qu'il avait trouvé près de l'oreiller. Par simple esprit de contradiction, Peter attrapa un pull gris en remarquant d'une voix neutre :

— La prochaine fois, toque avant d'entrer.

— Aye captain.

DeadPool avait répondu en ouvrant le bras et Peter se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui pour demander :

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a eu de l'animation du côté des quais.

— Un simple groupe de zombies, rien de très excitant.

— Vraiment ?

L'autre retira son masque en faisant la moue :

— La nécrophilie c'est mieux quand-

— On y va ?

Sautant sur ces pieds, il fit un signe de tête en direction de la fenêtre entrouverte et DeadPool le suivit à l'extérieur sans se faire prier. Il l'emmena ensuite à travers de nombreuses rues de plus en plus louches jusqu'à une enseigne d'aspect miteuse qu'il présenta fièrement à son amant :

— Le Merco-bar, tu connais ?

— Bien entendu que non, Wade…

— Le meilleur endroit pour trouver du travail !

— Je ne vais pas te demander de quel genre de travail il s'agit…

Ravi, le mercenaire n'écouta pas la dernière remarque et traina le plus jeune à l'intérieur. Celui-ci se raidit lorsque, sans surprise, il aperçu un certain nombre de personnes peu recommandables à qui il avait de nombreuses fois contrecarrer les plans plus ou moins machiavéliques.

Mais personne ne sembla le reconnaître, si jamais son entrée fut remarquée à travers l'écran de fumée opaque de cigarettes qui n'étaient absolument pas du tabac. L'ambiance était plus ou moins joyeuse, vivante, dirons-nous et, à son aise, DeadPool tira le jeune reporter jusqu'à une table isolée, poussant la galanterie jusqu'à lui tirer une chaise.

La serveuse qui les accosta n'était certainement pas une femme et, quand l'homme bedonnant habillé d'un marcel crasseux trop petit et d'un short effilé remarqua le regard de Peter, ce dernier jugea bon de détourner les yeux sans faire la moindre réflexion vis à vis du maquillage coquet qui couvrait son visage fardé. Ce ne fut pas le cas de DeadPool qui remarqua nonchalamment :

— Ta mère ne devrais pas te laisser jouer avec sa boite à maquillage…

— DeadPool, n'oublies pas que tu me dois un billet.

— Mets le sur ma note. Et ajoute une pinte pour moi et une demi pour le jeune homme.

Il griffonna rapidement sur un calepin arc en ciel, mais Peter intervint :

— Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

Les deux lui lancèrent un regard effaré et son amant se tourna vers lui, inquiet :

— Ces mots ne forment pas une phrase. « Je ne bois pas d'alcool »… Comment comptes-tu faire taire les voix ?

Le plus jeune l'ignora et commanda un jus de fruit que le serveur pouponné ignorait posséder. Le jeune reporter se tourna ensuite vers Deadpool pour discuter légèrement. Curieusement, les conversations du mercenaires étaient plutôt cohérentes et pouvaient parfois se montrer assez profondes. Un peu trop, même si l'on ne prenait pas garde. Wade était une personne plutôt complexe, finalement, qui était capable de décortiquer les émotions des autres avec une drôle de lucidité que peu de personnes possédait. Et, plus curieusement encore, il se souvenait des discussions précédentes et n'oubliait pas les confessions que Peter lui faisait, même négligeables, vis à vis de sa vie à l'université ou bien son boulot de journaliste.

Même si Peter tâchait d'éviter le sujet, Spider-Man était parfois évoqué. Soit mentionné par le plus jeune qui était curieux de voir la vision des faits de DeadPool à propos de quelques événements, soit par le mercenaire qui lui parlait de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

— Il s'agit certainement d'une drogue qui influence leur action. Quelque chose qui pourrait provenir du milieu agricole… Après tout, les trois zones dans lesquelles nous sommes intervenus, avec Spidey, étaient soit des manufactures d'engrais, des entrepôts de matière première ou bien un petit labo scientifique de chimie agricole…

La conversation avait très vite glissé sur ces hommes zombies que DeadPool avait aidé à neutralisé plus tôt dans la journée et Peter, qui n'avait pas fait le lien entre la nature des endroits et l'attitude de leurs agresseurs, qui étaient, vraisemblablement, plutôt des victimes, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

— Agricole ? Cela proviendrait de matière première importée ?

— Ca se tiendrait. Et puis ces trois endroits appartiennent à la même compagnie.

— Comment sais-tu cela ?

Suspicieux, Peter avait demandé sans se montrer trop inquisiteur. De une, il ne savait pas que les trois endroits où il était intervenu avaient un point commun, autre que la zombification des employés, de deux, que DeadPool en sache plus que Spider-Man sur ce sujet le froissait tout de même un peu.

— Tous les employés avaient le même logo sur leur badge.

Wade avait répondu en sirotant distraitement sa boisson et Peter fit mine de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail et que son acolyte ait eu la luminosité de faire le lien le surprenait plutôt positivement. Il commençait à perdre son côté bourrin, à force de faire des efforts pour côtoyer Spider-Man. Soucieux, il reposa son verre en exposant à voix haute, comme il avait tant l'habitude de faire :

— Il y a peut-être un réel problème derrière tout ça… et mieux vaut creuser du côté de la direction de cette compagnie. De quelle manière cette drogue se diffuse et à quel point elle affecte le système neurologique… influence-t-elle l'esprit ou bien prend-t-elle possession du corps ? Les combattants étaient-

Peter se tut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait en dire trop et, subtilement, il embraya en se raclant la gorge :

— Les combattants avaient-ils l'air de se battre comme des marionnettes ou bien étaient-ils maitres de leurs mouvements ?

Il connaissait la réponse, donc se foutait un peu de ce que Wade pourrait lui répondre. Il avait tout de même simplifié sa question, et le mercenaire lui répondit distraitement :

— Cette histoire à l'air de te passionner…

Jouant avec son verre, Wade lui lança un regard curieux et Peter jugea bon de faire machine arrière :

— Excuse moi, déformation professionnelle… C'est à cause de mon boulot de reporter, j'espère être sur un scoop.

Il lui lança un sourire craquant pour faire diversion mais, finalement, il n'en eut pas besoin car une ombre les couvrit :

— Wade, quelle bonne surprise, j'espère que tu as mon argent…

La voix était sensuelle et, se retournant, Peter vit une très belle femme, très grande, très blonde, dont il aurait certainement pu tomber amoureux au premier regard si le contexte avait été différent.

DeadPool sembla ravi de la voir et, radieux, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en souriant largement :

— Xatana, je te croyais morte ! Je te présente Peter. Il ne boit pas d'alcool mais c'est quand même une personne.

Tirant la chaise, elle s'y assit, l'air ennuyée :

— Hey, Peter… Dis-moi que tu n'es pas un idiot comme la plupart des amis de DeadPool…

Le plus jeune vit signe que non de la tête, mais elle ne le regardait déjà plus et se tourna vers DeadPool.

— Mes cinq billets, _Halfman._

— Peut-être que nous-

— Tout de suite.

— Très bien. Je crois donc que là, c'est le moment de courir.

Peter comprit avant Xatana. Avec DeadPool, ils attrapèrent la table qu'ils lancèrent sur la femme. Elle bondit en arrière dans un hurlement de rage.

— Pas de bagarre dans le-

— Pousse-toi.

Le serveur pouponné avait fusé vers eux, dans l'espoir, certainement, de sauver le mobilier, et Peter l'évita de justesse. DeadPool, qui arrivait derrière, manqua de lui foncer dedans et il le bouscula en passant. Déséquilibré, le serveur tomba sur Xatana qui était à leur trousse. L'avance que cela leur offrit fut suffisant pour qu'ils se glissent dans l'arrière cuisine et, de là, grimpent sur les toits sans ralentir.

— Tu t'améliores !

— Je commence à m'habituer aux sorties en trombe…

Ils avaient passé quelques immeubles et s'étaient arrêtés quand il fut évident que personne ne les suivait. Peter avait pensé que Wade ne remarquerait pas ses aptitudes au parkours s'il se permettait de ne pas se brider, mais, finalement, mieux fallait faire attention de ce côté-là. Même si son excuse tenait debout.

Légèrement gêné, DeadPool tira sur son masque en commentant d'un ton repentant :

— C'est vrai… Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se conclure, normalement…

— Comment alors ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le bord de l'immeuble, une centaine de mètres au dessus du vide. Peter le rejoignit sans même remarquer la hauteur qui aurait pu être vertigineuse pour une personne normale. Affectueux, il passa un bras autour des épaules du super héro le plus bizarre de la ville et il répondit gentiment :

— Moi ça me plaît bien… J'ai l'impression d'être… Libre, quand je suis avec toi.

Il n'avait même pas à se forcer. Il se sentait vraiment exempte de carcan et de règles quand il était avec cet énergumène. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Et puis il avait aussi prit gout à ses baisers. Surtout quand Wade lui attrapait la nuque de cette manière. C'était à un point où, même quand il était Spider-Man, il avait envie de lui arracher son masque pour embrasser ses lèvres.

Il sentit les mains du mercenaire glisser sous son sweat et, se laissant guider, il s'allongea sur le dos en répondant à ses baisers. Il avait enroulé une jambe autour de la taille du plus vieux et commençait franchement à avoir chaud, quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Une alerte pour Spider-Man, pas un simple SMS.

En jurant, il se redressa pour jeter un œil à l'écran de son téléphone, se tordant quand Wade souleva son pull pour venir embrasser son ventre

Un monstre qui semblait être le croisement entre une mante religieuse et un champignon, sur la cinquième avenue… Et l'autre qui commençait à déboucler sa ceinture.

—Wade…

Malgré tout, Peter restait Spider-Man, même si il était actuellement très occupé sur le moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas accourir face au danger qui menaçait Manhattan.

— Wad…

Il y avait des civiles en danger. Il fallait agir. Mais son costume était chez lui et il devait avant tout se défaire de l'autre tartignole qui… ha. Maintenant qu'il y pensait. Plutôt que s'en débarrasser, il y avait peut-être un meilleur usage à faire de l'ahuri qui lui servait d'amant.

— Wade… Il y a un problème…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe…

Holala… Peter commençait à oublier où était l'urgence. Mais il se reprit :

— Il y a un monstre, Wade.

— Hm hm…

— C'est… Mes contacts de reporters qui viennent de me prévenir, il faut faire quelque chose.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Spider-Man est sur le coup. Il ne fait rien d'autre de ses soirées que sauver la veuve et l'orphelin…

Hé bien si, en fait. Il se tordit et attrapa les épaules du mercenaire qu'il tira à lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ca à l'air grave, et Spider-Man n'intervient pas.

— Comment tu sais ça-

Au moment où il termina sa phrase, un concert de sirènes de policiers s'éleva en dessous d'eux et le portable de Peter vibra à nouveau.

Un deuxième monstre, tout près.

— Wade… Tu m'as dit le jour de notre rencontre que tu étais un héro…

Il lui caressa la joue en tâchant de se montrer le plus persuasif possible, et cela sembla marcher car en grommelant, DeadPool se remit sur pied et s'étira. Puis il attrapa son téléphone sur lequel il composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Immédiatement, le portable de Peter se mit à sonner et le jeune homme le mit maladroitement en silencieux d'urgence. Heureusement, DeadPool ne sembla pas remarquer le vibreur et il rouspéta en raccrochant.

— Si Spidey n'est pas là alors-

— Alors c'est à toi de sauver la ville !

— J'allais dire qu'il était temps d'appeler les Avengers. Ou les X-Men. Ou bien Bat-man mais ce n'est pas la bonne franchise... Ni la bonne ville...

— Vraiment ?

Peter ne l'avait pas écouté jusqu'au bout et doutait fort que Stark ou même ce si serviable captain America prenne le mercenaire au sérieux si celui-ci les appelait à une heure pareille en se plaignant d'insectes géants dans Manhattan. Et, surtout, il n'avait pas le temps. Il se mit debout, ajusta ses vêtements et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Wade :

— Il faut sauver ces gens. Et toi seul le peux. Fait-le, et, quand tu auras fini, tu me rejoindras chez moi et on fêtera ça dignement.

— Tu veux dire-

— Oui, tout ce que tu-

— On invitera ta tante ?

Il soupira. Puis il le poussa. Wade passa par dessus le balcon et chuta dans le vide. Peter hurla :

— Juste toi et moi, Wade. Tout ce que tu veux !

— Yes !

Il eut le temps de lever le pouce avant de s'écraser au sol.

De son côté, Peter se précipita chez lui en passant par les toits. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop loin. A peine arrivé, il alluma les chaînes d'informations pour se mettre à jour sur la situation et savoir s'il était nécessaire qu'il intervienne.

C'était bien moins grave que ce qu'il avait pensé. Deux trucs bizarroïdes qui ressemblaient à des gros insectes pourris, dans le sens littéral du terme, furent rapidement mit chaos par un épéiste fou tout habillé de cuir corinthien rouge et noir.

Finalement, la situation fut rapidement maitrisé et, satisfait, Peter se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir vérifié que tante May était bien de service de nuit ce soir-là encore.

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que sa fenêtre ne soit ouverte plus ou moins délicatement.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux corps qui mouvaient à l'unisson, l'un sur l'autre. Des soupirs de plaisir entre deux souffles saccadés, de plus en plus rauques, de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus bruyant, en rythme avec l'orgasme qui ne tarda pas à submerger les deux hommes essoufflés.  
Chevauchant son amant, Peter se jeta sur les lèvres abimées du mercenaire pour étouffer une exclamation de jouissance lorsque le plaisir fut à son paroxysme, et les mains fermes de Wade, en réponse, vinrent empoigner ses hanches fines qu'il maintint passionnément alors qu'il se déversait en lui, plongeant en même temps sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune qu'il embrassa à perdre haleine, même lorsque le journaliste cessa de bouger, se contentant simplement de caresser mollement la peau chaude et crevassée.  
Pas vraiment épuisé, mais prétendant l'être, Parker rompit le baisé pour s'affaler à côté de l'épéiste, un sourire repu étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il s'exclama d'un ton mutin :

— C'était bien…

L'autre émit un grognement satisfait en réponse, mais cela ne suffit pas au plus jeune qui se redressa sur un coude pour le surplomber, exigeant :

— Dis-le : C'était bien…

Sans voir les imperfections de l'épiderme de son amant, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, Peter se pencha sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, rayonnant, et le plus vieux se perdit un instant dans ses prunelles brunes, avant de concéder sérieusement :

— Tu préfères une note sur une échelle de un à dix ou bien-  
— Dis simplement que c'était bien.  
— Cette chose, là, que t'as fait quan-

Le journaliste soupira et, sans écouter les commentaires salaces de son amant, censurés par soucis de bienséance, il se redressa en s'étirant, soulagé que la pénombre de la nuit masque à la vue du mercenaire les discrets hématomes qui couvraient son corps depuis sa dernière mission solo. Il se couvrit ensuite d'un peignoir et ouvrit doucement la porte pour jeter un œil dans l'appartement endormi pour vérifier l'absence de tante May, qui était censé, maintenant, rentrer d'un instant à l'autre.

— Tu ne lui as pas encore-  
— Non. Elle ne sait pas pour toi et moi. Elle ne sait même pas que je couche avec un homme !  
— Ha. Ca veut dire que tu ne lui as pas encore proposé de nous rejoindre pour-

Le brun le coupa d'un regard réfrigérant et, rassuré, il referma la porte pour rejoindre son amant sur lequel il s'écroula en marmonnant :

— Que dois-je donc faire pour te combler enfin ?

Allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, supportant sans mal le corps du petit journaliste avec qui il occupait ses nuits, Wade ne répondit pas, son regard effleurant distraitement le plafond, et il ne broncha pas lorsque Peter ajouta doucement :

— Si seulement je le pouvais…

Le mercenaire grimaça et, toujours silencieux, il se contenta d'attraper la main de Peter qui retint un sourire.  
Pour beaucoup, c'était peu de chose. Voir même insultant. Mais pour lui, et pour tous ceux qui connaissait Dead Pool, même un minimum, voire même : tout ceux qui avait croisé, même deux secondes, la route de ce barge, il n'était pas difficile de mesurer la valeur de son silence.

Alors, blotti contre le plus vieux, le sourire de Peter se fana. Les choses commençaient à aller trop loin, bien plus que ce qu'il avait initialement pensé. Parce que, pour lui, il n'avait même pas été pensable que DeadPool, Le Deadpool, s'attache à lui, au simple Peter Parker, de cette manière.

Encore, qu'il s'accroche à Spider-Man était compréhensible, après tout, il était le yin de son yang. Mais Peter Parker, l'étudiant qui avait passé la plupart de sa scolarité enfermé dans les casiers de l'école ?

Au début, pour ne pas parasiter l'efficacité que le duo Spider-Man slash DeadPool possédait, Peter n'avait pas voulu faire savoir au mercenaire que ce dernier avait eu une aventure avec l'homme araignée. Parce qu'il avait supposé que ça ne durerait pas et que Wilson aurait rapidement fini par se lasser. Mais, comme les semaines passaient, pouvait-on encore parler d'une simple aventure ? Surtout si Wade commençait à trainer de cette manière après la passion, et qu'il prenait toujours la peine de l'inviter dans des lieux plus ou moins fréquentable avant. Généralement, il ne restait pas pour passer la nuit avec Peter. Soit parce qu'il prétendait avoir d'autres choses à faire, soit parce que Peter craignait d'être surpris par sa tante et le chassait juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, soit parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur le toit d'un immeuble ou dans un endroit qui n'était pas propice au _chill._

Mais là…

Ses spidersens se mirent à tinter, mais il ne réagit pas et resta collé à Wade, même quand la porte d'entrée fut discrètement déverrouillée par tante May qui se glissa dans l'appartement en soupirant. Il l'entendit fureter un instant dans la cuisine, puis dans la salle de bain et, finalement, elle se retira dans sa chambre. La main de DeadPool lâcha la sienne et le bras du mercenaire se referma sur sa taille. Il se pressa plus contre lui et, ravi, il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil dans les bras de son amant.

oOo

— Ces spores sont les mêmes que les particules que l'ont a retrouvé dans les bronches des employées de la Compagnie Ceps.  
— La quoi ?

Etudiant la plaquette qui contenait les particules des corps des insectes-champignons géants que la scientifique lui avait confiée, Spider-Man se tourna vers elle, intrigué. Elle fronça les sourcils, pour répondre sur le ton de l'évidence :

— La Compagnie Ceps, vous avez neutralisé ses employés quand ils étaient zombifiés…  
— Vous voulez dire que les mantes religieuses pourries et les zombies seraient liés ?

DeadPool semblait avoir fait le lien et, inquisiteur, il se tourna vers Spider-Man, les deux points sur les hanches :

— D'ailleurs, où étais-tu à ce moment ?  
— J'étais… Occupé.

DeadPool croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mais Spider-Man l'ignora et, encore, il s'intéressa à la scientifique :

— De quel genre de spore s'agit-il ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

— Je sais simplement qu'ils sont identiques à ceux qui se trouvaient dans le corps de vos victimes…  
— « _Nos_ victimes » ?

Peter avait écarquillé les yeux sous son masque, et il se tendit quand DeadPool posa sa main sur son épaule :

— T'enflamme pas, Spidey, c'est toujours comme ça… Les héros font le sale boulot, et, en plus de ça, on les traite de délinquants…

Le touché sur son épaule n'était pas le même que quand DeadPool avait à faire à son amant. Plus ferme, plus froid. Mais il le ressentit tout de même nettement et il pensa à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensembles. Wade ne savait pas que la personne à côté de qui il s'était réveillé ce matin était celle qu'il tenait à ce moment et Spidey s'en sentit désolé. S'il n'avait été question que de sexe, il se doutait bien que le mercenaire se foutait un peu de qui il se tapait, tant que ça lui plaisait bien. Mais Peter sentait bien que ça commençait à glisser vers quelque chose de différent de manière un peu trop certaine pour que ce soit anodin.

Il ne laissait pas Wade indifférent, il était donc responsable de lui dire la vérité s'il autorisait les choses à tourner ainsi.

Mécaniquement, il fit rouler son épaule pour qu'il le lâche, et il pointa la scientifique du doigt :

— Très bien. C'est déjà une découverte en soi. Nous reviendrons plus tard, j'espère que vous êtes consciente que vos recherches nous empêcheront de… Faire d'autres victimes. Et, DeadPool, vient avec moi, il faut que je te parle…

Il sortit du laboratoire d'un pas raide, DeadPool sur les talons. Il se sentait extrêmement nerveux, mais il estimait que ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Il s'était, personnellement, entiché du mercenaire, même si sa conscience professionnelle lui permettait de faire la part des choses quand il était Spider-Man, mais, par sincérité envers DeadPool, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher cette vérité-là trop longtemps. Pas s'il voulait continuer d'approfondir cette liaison avec lui. Et il le voulait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, il pleuvait fort et Spider-Man soupira, avant de se tourner vers DeadPool qui regardait, penaud, les grosses gouttes s'écraser au sol.

Oui, ce grand nigaud lui plaisait malgré tout, même s'il était bien la dernière personne de qui il avait penser s'attacher ainsi un jour. Et il avait bien compris que Wade était plus émotif qu'il le laissait paraître, même s'il avait cette surprenante capacité à aller de l'avant et qu'il était un peu masochiste sur les bords.

D'un côté, il serait plus juste de lui dire maintenant la vérité, parce que, à partir du moment où il était question de sentiment, il n'était pas permis de cacher certaines cartes, Spidey en était persuadé. De l'autre, maintenant qu'ils faisaient équipe pour combattre le crime de manière plus ou moins régulière, dans la mesure où ils étaient dans le même secteur et que Wade avait décidé de passer dans le camp des super-héros, Peter ne se voyait pas vraiment faire ça « entre amoureux ». Parce que les sentiments, justement, avaient tendance à compliquer un peu les choses et à retirer tout sens du discernement. Alors déjà que DeadPool en avait si peu…

Nerveux, Peter se tordait les doigts, sans savoir comment annoncer la chose, et DeadPool se tourna vers lui, séduisant :

— Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, _Baby Boy_?

Spider-Man fronça les sourcils. Wade n'était pas censé savoir qu'il était aussi son amant, alors pourquoi lui parlait-il toujours sur ce ton ? De nerveux, il devint contrarié, même s'il ne le montra pas et, se souvenant qu'il avait, avant tout, affaire à DeadPool, celui qui se disait lui même « canadien au sang-chaud », il répondit sèchement en attrapant son masque, prêt à le retirer :

— Plusieurs choses, oui. De une, le principe de la fidé-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses spidersens se mirent à tinter et il bondit en l'air, attrapant le bras de DeadPool au passage. Le bâtiment de recherches explosa derrière eux et, atterrissant au sol, Spider-Man se mit en garde.

— Il y avait des gens, là-dedans !  
— Ils ont l'air d'aller plutôt bien, si tu veux mon avis…

Des décombres, plusieurs personnes en blouse se redressaient, l'air hébétées. Si ce n'avait été leur regard jaune et la bave qui leur coulait au menton, l'homme araignée aurait pu croire que, effectivement, ils allaient plutôt bien.

— C'est l'épisode Resident Evil de l'année !  
— Ferme-la, Wade, ça à l'air sérieux cette fois, regarde, ils sont en train de pourrir !

Sur eux poussaient, effectivement, d'espèces de champignons poudreux qui répandaient autour d'eux des spores délicats qui s'envolèrent au vent. DeadPool et Spider-Man comprirent en même temps et ils se ruèrent sur les badauds qui s'étaient approché du lieu de l'explosion :

— Reculez ! Ces spores sont toxiques, vous allez- Outch !

Spider-Man, qui s'était, approché d'un groupe de policier, fut soudainement attaqué par ces derniers qui se jetèrent sur lui, le regard aussi jaune que les scientifiques qui approchaient en boitant. DeadPool, de son côté, eut fort à faire avec les résidents de la maison de retraite de la rue qui étaient descendus pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait et qui le tabassaient maintenant à coup de canne.

Les personnes atteintes par le nuage de spores, en plus d'une attitude agressive et dénuée de discernement, avaient plusieurs petits champignons qui poussaient sur leur peau et qui répandait plus de spores encore autour d'eux, si bien que tout le quartier sembla devenir fou. Exceptés Spider-Man et DeadPool qui se retrouvèrent bientôt dos à dos.

Mais, subitement, le combat cessa comme les zombies s'immobilisèrent pour laisser passer un homme bedonnant, couvert de gros champignons et de moisissures. L'air béat, il regarda les zombies moisis s'agenouiller devant lui, puis il se tourna vers Spider-Man et Deadpool qui le toisaient.

— Ceci, mes amis, est la version humaine 2.0. Il me reste à régler le problème de la pourriture, mais, enfin, voilà une race obéissante, serviable et, surtout, dénuée d'esprit d'initiative ou de scrupule.

— Tu as loupé ton entrée… Ce n'est pas ainsi que se présente le méchant de l'histoire.

Les poings sur les hanches, Spider-Man se dressa face à l'homme champignon qui eut un sursaut embarrassé :

— Le méchant ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil… Vous, par contre, vous tapez sur des personnes sans défense, ce n'est pas très sympa…

DeadPool et Spider-Man échangèrent un regard, et le mercenaire le désigna du doigt :

— Il n'a pas tord…

Peter ne répondit pas et, théâtral, l'autre leva les bras au ciel pour psalmodier d'une voix forte :

— « Le jour où la société humaine n'éprouvera plus de sentiment de supériorité ou de crainte devant un phénomène naturel, l'homme sera en homéostasie avec son univers. Il connaitra l'équilibre. Il ne se projetterait plus dans le futur. Il ne se fixera pas d'objectifs lointains. Il vivra dans le présent, tout simplement. »  
— C'est de Churchill ?  
— Non, Werber. Ca craint et en plus, c'est hors contexte.  
— Taisez-vous ! Je me présente.  
— C'est pas trop tôt…

Côte à côte, Spider-Man et DeadPool restèrent sur leurs gardes quand l'autre, qui avait un sens certain du drame, s'inclina devant eux :

— Ainsi, me voilà : Je me nomme Ophiocordyceps Unilateralis, et je-  
— C'est un nom, ça ?

DeadPool, lui rigolait trop fort pour s'exprimer et, vexé, l'homme champignon tapa du pied :

— Taisez-vous ! Je ne tolère pas que l'on se moque de moi ! Le monde sera bientôt à moi et vous aussi !

Avant que les deux héros ne puissent réagir, Ophiocordyceps Unilateralis fit voler vers eux un nuage de spores malodorantes. A nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard, mais ne firent pas mine de bouger quand il tonna d'une voix forte :

— Et maintenant, battez-vous à mort ! Le gagnant sera mon champion.  
— Il y a un problème, Cordyceps, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'obéir à tes ordres.  
— Moi non plus.  
— Je ne m'appelle pas Cordyceps mais Ophiocor- Comment ça, ça ne marche pas ?

Médusé, il regarda les deux autres d'un air ahuri, mais il se reprit bien vite lorsque Spider-Man passa vivement à l'attaque :

— Et maintenant, tu vas débarrasser ces pauvres gens de ta moisissure !  
— C'est pas du moisis !

Il se défendit en lançant un nuage de spores paralysants sur Spider-Man, mais l'homme araignée évita la poudre et répliqua en tirant sa toile. Comme un maitre de marionnette ferait vivre son pantin, Cordyceps exigea aux zombies qui les entouraient de le défendre et Peter jugea bon de refreiner ses attaques. DeadPool vint en soutient, mais l'homme-champignon souffla un épais nuage opaque de poudre qui les aveugla et, quand les spores se dissipèrent, ils étaient seuls. Seuls avec une cinquantaine de civiles et policiers endormis à leur pieds. Dénués de pourriture et de champignon.

— Il est parti…  
— Et il semble que son pouvoir n'agit sur les gens que s'il est à proximité…

Se baissant, Spider-Man étudia l'un des corps endormi, puis il se redressa lorsqu'il entendit DeadPool japper :

— Hola ! Regarde ce qui arrive !

Il se retourna pour voir venir vers eux un nouveau groupe de policiers. Menés par une femme à la peau d'ébène et aux yeux noirs en forme d'olive qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux :

— Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Elle était plutôt belle, grande et élancé, et sa tunique d'officier seyait particulièrement bien à son corps galbé. DeadPool s'en pâma :

— Rien qui ne doive vous inquiéter, Ma'am. Tout est sous contrôle, parole de super-héro…  
— Tout de même, tout ça a l'air d'être un cas de force majeur.  
— Je connais un autre cas de force majeur, Ma'am, vous seule pouvez y remédier, si vous voulez bien…

DeadPool et sa subtilité légendaire... Outré, Spider-Man n'avait pas écouté la fin de la tirade qu'il avait susurré dans l'oreille de la belle lieutenant qui ne sembla pas indifférente. Profitant de l'inattention de celui qui était supposé être son amant, il attrapa sèchement son téléphone et, usant le numéro de Parker, il envoya un SMS salace à DeadPool.

La diversion marcha car, alors qu'il avait déjà posé sa main sur la taille de l'officier, qui, semblant se souvenir de son rôle, fit un pas en arrière en se raclant la gorge, DeadPool se détourna d'elle pour lire le SMS auquel il répondit immédiatement.

Spider-Man prétexta urgemment une toux pour couvrir la sonnerie du message quand il se souvint qu'il n'était absolument pas en silencieux et, comme DeadPool se tournait vers lui, il n'eut pas l'occasion de pouvoir lire ce qu'il avait répondu. Quelque chose de plus salace encore, certainement. Du moins, il espérait ça plutôt qu'un simple « Je suis occupé. »

L'officier s'éloigna pour analyser l'état des dormeurs et Peter fit un bond quand son téléphone sonna encore. Il n'avait pas vu Wade texter un nouveau message. Les joues rouges, bénissant son masque, il sortit son téléphone face à DeadPool qui avait entendu la sonnerie et il bredouilla une excuse tout en jetant un œil au dernier message reçu.

« Ce soir ? »

— C'est Stark, il veut savoir ce qu'il se passe…

A l'annonce du nom du milliardaire, DeadPool leva les yeux au ciel et, se détournant de Spidey, il chercha la belle officier du regard. Peter, qui n'avait pas lâché son téléphone, vit rouge et lui envoya un seul mot par SMS : « Maintenant. »

Il décolla ensuite, sans attendre, pour rentrer rapidement chez lui en se promettant que si l'autre ne se pointait pas à l'instant, ça allait barder.

Malgré la rancœur qu'il sentait vis à vis du mercenaire, il se sentit profondément soulagé et ravi de le voir arriver très peu de temps après lui mais, lorsqu'il fit mine de l'enlacer, il le repoussa sèchement :

— Wade Wilson, il faut qu'on parle.  
— Je déteste cette phrase…  
— Je viens de voir les infos, Wade.  
— Ho ?  
— Et je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive…  
— C'est à quel propos ?

Peter lui lança un regard perçant, puis il approcha de lui pour lui retirer son masque, avant de reculer jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son lit :

— La fidélité, Wade, que connais-tu de ce concept ?

Le mercenaire lui lança un regard surpris, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi un tel sujet arrivait sur le tapis, puis, à son tour, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour répondre prudemment :

— C'est quelque chose qui concerne les couples…  
— C'est ce que nous sommes, Wade, ne vient pas me dire le contraire. Et si tu veux que nous le restions, il va falloir faire mieux que ça.

Peter s'était montré implacable et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Bien entendu, il se sentait un peu con de faire la morale à Wade alors que, des deux, il était le plus à blâmer, niveau confiance, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui parler de Spider-Man, surtout s'il s'avérait que l'autre tartempion continuait d'aller butiner à droite et à gauche alors qu'il était avec lui. Ils n'avaient encore jamais discuté de ça, de leur couple et de ce qu'ils se promettaient l'un à l'autre, donc Peter ne pouvait légitimement pas en vouloir à DeadPool de continuer d'être DeadPool. Mais si le mercenaire était si libre et si volage, ce n'était pas le cas du plus jeune qui se savait incapable de vivre avec un homme s'il devait se demander en permanence ce qu'il était en train de faire, et avec qui, à partir du moment où il n'était plus en vue. Donc peut-être que le sujet Spider-Man n'arriverait jamais sur le tapis, finalement.

Sa répartie amena un petit silence, puis DeadPool pencha la tête pour demander :

— Tu dis que nous sommes un couple ? Toi et moi ?

Peter soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd, parfois. Et il prit sur lui pour répondre avec patience :

— Ca fait bientôt deux mois que l'on se voit minimum trois fois par semaine, que l'on couche ensemble, que tu viens chez moi ou bien que tu m'invites chez toi… que te faut-il de plus ? Personnellement, mis à part toi, je ne vois personne d'autre.  
— Tu veux dire que ça fait deux mois que tu ne couches qu'avec moi ?

Irrattrapable…

— C'est le principe de l'exclusivité, Wade, ne me dit pas que tu n'en es pas familier, je ne dois pas être la première personne avec qui tu sors.  
— Non. Et, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que la même conversation revient souvent sur le tapis…

Peter eut soudain envie de le frapper. Il se contenta de l'attraper au col :

— Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu es bien plus expérimenté que moi vis à vis de ça ! Et je ne sais pas sur quel accord se sont conclues tes précédentes conversations avec tes précédents conjoints ou conjointes mais, avec moi, ce ne sera pas négociable ! Soit c'est moi tout seul, soit c'est tout le monde sauf moi !  
— Tu as raison.

Il fronça les sourcils face à l'affirmation soufflée d'un ton joueur. Et, posant les mains sur les siennes, crispées sur sa tunique de cuir, Wade se redressa pour susurrer contre ses lèvres :

— Oui je me moquais de toi. Oui, je suis bien plus familier et oui, je connais le principe de fidélité, que je suis très capable d'appliquer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais simplement te voir en colère, ça me rappelle pourquoi j'ai tant craqué sur toi et pourquoi l'idée d'être ton exclusivité ne me dérange pas. Et, aussi, ça me met totalement _on_ , Peter. _Mon_ Peter.  
— De quoi-

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que, d'une pression, Wade le fit basculer dos sur le lit pour embrasser ses lèvres avec passion, le plaquant entre son corps et le matelas. Peter se demanda un peu ce qu'il venait de se passer et, aussi, ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Wade venait-il d'approuver l'idée d'être en couple avec lui, pour de vrai ? Avec toutes les contraintes qui allaient avec ? Du moins, la seule qui soit vraiment essentielle à ses yeux… Et avait-il dit qu'il avait craqué sur lui ?

Il ouvrit franchement la mâchoire quand son amant vint enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne et il se sentit électriser par l'ardeur et la passion du baiser qui lui fut demandé. Il resta légèrement étourdit lorsque Wade se sépara de lui pour le déshabiller entièrement, et Peter se redressa pour dézipper sa tunique de cuir tout en embrassant sa gorge. Mais DeadPool le repoussa presque brutalement pour le presser contre le lit et il se pencha sur lui en faisant glisser une main sous sa cuisse nue.

— De toute manière, ça fait un moment que je n'ai vu personne d'autre moi non plus… Je ne suis pas si impulsif que ça, tu sais ? Et je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement loyal envers les personnes que j'apprécie. Mais sent-toi libre de me reparler sur ce ton-là quand tu veux… .

Peter écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le sentit s'introduire en lui. Il en frémit de plaisir mais, pour la forme, il mordit ses lèvres dans un baiser agressif. La plupart du temps, Wade aimait tarder dans les préliminaires et se montrait même plutôt doux et patient. Mais parfois, pas du tout. Et, dans ces cas là, Peter estimait que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait des aptitudes de super héro surhumain.

Il s'agrippa à ses épaules et le laissa mener le rythme, dense et ardent. Autant de fois qu'il le désira, même s'ils durent difficilement se faire discrets lorsque tante May rentra au milieu de la nuit. Ce qui, finalement, les obligea à partager des étreintes bien plus lentes, mais bien plus intimes que ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, où la frustration et la retenue amenaient un plaisir plus intense et plus long.

L'aube les trouva repus et enlacés, emmêlés dans les draps défaits.  
Caressant mollement le torse du mercenaire, la joue posée sur son épaule, Peter réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de lui dire la vérité sur cette situation bizarre dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Un simple « Au fait, Spider-Man, c'est moi » ne risquait pas de très bien passer. Mais ce serait peut-être mieux que rien du tout. Alors il prit son courage et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Wade fut plus rapide :

— Toutefois… Peut-on discuter à propos d'un _free-pass_ ? Pas beaucoup, hein… Juste 5 personnes, pas plus. Et seulement une fois chacune… Autant pour toi que pour moi bien entendu.  
— De quoi parles-tu ?  
— Cinq personnes avec qui je peux coucher si j'en ai l'occasion… Mais pas n'importe qui pour que ce soit vraiment exceptionnel ! Par exemple, Hilary Clinton, si elle devient présidente, Thor, si jamais il se transforme en fille, Zombie Arthur, Spider-M-  
— Ta gueule, Wade.

Après ça, il n'eut plus envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !

C'est les vacances alors mon job s'est pas mal allégé, donc j'ai un peu plus de temps pour l'écriture des fanfics !

Merci à tous les reviewers !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot sur ce que vous pensez du truc, ça me fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

— Oui, je me retiens parce que les lecteurs de Spider-Man sont plutôt jeunes dans le genre. Donc certes, j'adapte mon vocabulaire pour entrer dans ce si ennuyeux monde autorisé aux moins de 18 ans… C'est le prix à payer pour travailler avec les autres supers héros…

Avec ennui, mais beaucoup de sérieux, DeadPool discutait avec un mec louche qu'il semblait bien connaître. A côté de lui, Spider-Man soupira et, intervenant, il tapota l'épaule de son collègue :

— Wade, je te rappelle que nous avons un mystère à résoudre…  
— Plait-il ? Ah, effectivement. Ce me semble pertinent que-  
— Et arrête de parler comme ça !  
— Rien je n'y puis, mon éditeur eut dernièrement des contrariétés avec-  
— Arrête.  
— Ok.

Retrouvant son sérieux, ou, au contraire, le perdant, DeadPool pointa un type encore plus louche du doigt. Il fallait dire aussi que, dans ce quartier louche, il n'y avait aucun clochard qui sonnait moins bizarre qu'un autre. Edentés et habillés de haillons puants, les personnes qui y déambulaient n'inspiraient pas la confiance au premier regard.

— Voilà, je crois que ce type a ce que nous cherchons.  
— Wade, ne me dis pas que-  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai jamais rien acheté, promis !

Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers un espèce de gars aux paupières tatouées d'yeux, ce qui rendait un effet très étrange quand il les fermait et, inquisiteur, Spider-Man demanda à nouveau :

— Viens-tu souvent par ici ?

DeadPool ne répondit pas et, à la place, il s'arrêta près de l'autre type qui le regarda fixement d'un regard bête. Même les pupilles de son tatouage, pourtant simpliste, portaient plus d'éclat et d'intelligence que ses yeux vides.

— Yo ! On a un problème avec un bonhomme-champignon et, comme tu es le plus grand spécialiste de la ville à ce sujet, je me demandais si-  
— Combien pour 10 grammes ?  
— Non, mec, je ne vends pas de-  
— J'ai en stock, du-  
— Je ne suis pas non plus venu acheter. Quoique… On parlera de ça plus tard.

Le regard de l'autre se fit plus bête encore, si cela était possible, et Spider-Man eut un lourd soupir. Il intervint, sans trop y croire :

— On essaie de contrer le pouvoir d'un homme-champignon qui combat avec une armée de zombies pourris qu'il contrôle avec des spores et… ho mon dieu, ça sonne encore plus stupide quand on expose la situation à voix haute !  
— Je me disais que tu avais bien une idée sur la meilleure manière de lutter contre des champignons indésirables.

En réponse, ils ne reçurent qu'un regard digne d'un bovin de foire. Dans le doute, ils laissèrent passer un court silence et, exaspéré, Spider-Man fit demi-tour, mais, soudain, le receleur dit d'une voix pâteuse, dans un sursaut d'intelligence :

— Des fongicides. C'est ce qui marche le mieux contre les champignons indésirables, ma copine, quand elle vient chez moi, c'est ce qu'elle utilise pour nettoyer ma salle de bain.  
— Merci, t'es un génie !

Deux pouces levés, Wade remercia l'autre, mais, les bras croisés, Spider-Man grommela :

— Des fongicides… Wikipédia nous aurait aussi bien donné la réponse.  
— Arrête de râler, _Baby Boy_ , t'es jaloux parce que moi, je fais avancer la situation !

 _Baby Boy_. Encore ce surnom presqu'affectueux que DeadPool donnait parfois à son acolyte. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne portait pas le ton d'ordinaire séduisant qu'il lui connaissait, au contraire, il avait été dit d'une voix plutôt neutre. Spidey espéra que cela était dû à la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et il emboîta le pas de DeadPool.

Son amant fut déjà parti lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, et il venait à peine de le rejoindre dans ce quartier pourri après avoir reçu de sa part un SMS qui lui disait que Wade avait une piste. Et quelle piste ! Ils étaient maintenant de retour au point de départ.

Réfléchissant à la rencontre avec Cordyceps qu'ils avaient eu la veille, Peter marchait pensivement et, à voix haute, il exposa :

— Je suis naturellement immunisé contre beaucoup de sortes de poisons. Ces spores en font certainement parties et cela explique pourquoi j'en suis insensible, mais toi ?

Il leva les yeux vers DeadPool qui lui lança un regard naïf, et il soupira en concluant simplement :

— Toi, t'es simplement toi. Je ne pense pas que ce mec puisse maitriser cet esprit à la dérive qui ne fonctionne comme aucun autre…  
— Hey, cet esprit il ressent des choses, pas la peine de le-  
— Ce n'était pas forcément une insulte.

Spidey avait répondu spontanément, mais il se rappela que Wade n'était pas habitué à recevoir des compliments de sa part, du moins, de la part de l'homme araignée, et il grimaça.

— Ho.

Une simple réponse, sans en rajouter des tonnes. Wade, de manière surprenante, ou pas, avait vraiment pris la conversation de la veille très au sérieux. Il eut une bouffée d'affection pour son amant et dû se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras. Son téléphone sonna et, lisant le SMS, il soupira encore :

— Je ne sais pas où il déniche ces insectes géants… Mais plusieurs d'entre eux se baladent dans Manhattan et sèment la terreur…  
— C'est déjà plus intéressant que des zombies.  
— Je vais m'occuper des monstres. Essaie de trouver ce Cordyceps. Et si tu parviens à dénicher un baril de fongicide en chemin, ça pourrait toujours nous être utile.  
— Haye haye.  
— Et rappelles-toi, on ne-  
— On ne les dé-vivante pas, je sais.

Le saluant d'un signe de main, il avait fait demi-tour et s'éloignait déjà. Spidey le regarda partir. Ils en avaient certainement pour la nuit et la perspective ne l'enchanta pas, lui qui avait pris beaucoup de retard dans son travail scolaire. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, un SMS pour Peter et il eut un petit sourire en lisant le message que DeadPool venait de lui envoyer :

« Beaucoup de travail ce soir, on se voit demain. Il y a du grabuge en ville, fais attention à toi et si tu vois des hommes-champignons, ne t'approches pas. Xoxox. Supérieur à trois. (…) DP ».

Une bonne partie du message était censurée par soucis de bienséance, mais, ravi, Spider-Man répondit rapidement avant de s'envoler pour s'en aller combattre le crime. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver les insectes géants, il n'avait eu, finalement, qu'à suivre les cris et les sirènes de la police. Il eut besoin de quelques heures pour en neutraliser trois, peu aidé par tout ceux qui se transformaient en zombie à cause des spores qui émanaient de ces monstres et qu'il devait, aussi, mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de DeadPool, mais ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui, leur adversaire n'était pas assez sérieux pour menacer un type comme lui. Au contraire, pour le mercenaire, plutôt badass dans son genre, Cordyceps était du menu fretin par apport à ce qu'il était habitué à pulvériser. C'était un peu comme s'il était question d'aller combattre la première arène d'un jeu Pokémon avec un Dracaufeu niveau 73. Un Dracaufeu avec le pouvoir de guérir instantanément.

Comme il lui était trop compliqué de contenir tous les zombies, Spider-Man décida de fermer la zone à l'aide de sa toile, de manière à créer un espace de quarantaine en laissant les zombies entre eux et il envoya un message à DeadPool pour lui demander où il en était. Le mercenaire lui répondit qu'il venait d'avoir un bref affrontement avec Cordyceps, mais celui-ci avait encore réussi à s'enfuir en jurant qu'il trouverait un moyen de le détruire. Langage classique de super-méchant sans envergure et sans répartie.

Spider-Man allait le rejoindre, mais son téléphone sonna à ce moment, un appel de tante May, et, fronçant les sourcils, il décrocha :

— Je suis encore à la bibliothèque de l'université, j'ai beaucoup de travail à rendre pour dem-  
— Peter, peux-tu rentrer s'il te plait ?

Cette voix… Tante May avait peur et, même si elle essayait, elle ne parvenait pas à le cacher.

— May… Je vais bien et tout va bien ici. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des trucs bizarres dans les rues et-  
— Justement, je préfèrerai que tu rentres… S'il te plait, Peter.

Il soupira discrètement, mais, dans la mesure où la situation de son côté était sous contrôle, il pouvait bien faire un détour par chez lui pour soulager sa tante avec une brève apparence, puis faire mine d'aller dormir et rejoindre DeadPool illico. Mieux valait ne pas faire trainer cette histoire, ce Cordyceps allait vraiment finir par faire mal à quelqu'un, si ce n'était à lui même.

Rapidement, il vola de toit en toit jusqu'à la petite ruelle sombre derrière son appart dans laquelle il avait constamment des affaires cachées et il se changea en vitesse, gardant son costume sous ses fringues, prêt à s'en débarrasser.

Il se fit ensuite les quatre étages, sans ascenseur et, à peine essoufflé, il arriva sur le palier et déverrouilla la porte pour entrer en appelant sa tante.

A aucun moment ses Spiders-sens n'avaient tinté et la raison était parfaitement justifiable : jamais il n'aurait considéré tante May comme un danger. Pourtant, elle avait bien plus de force que ce qu'il aurait pensé d'elle et, couverte de champignons, le regard jaune, elle lui sauta dessus avant même qu'il n'ait le reflexe de l'esquiver. Soucieux de ne pas lui faire mal, il tenta de se débarrasser d'elle, jurant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait désactivé ses lanceurs de toile en se changeant. Ils roulèrent au sol, dégommant la table basse au passage et, furieusement, elle le surplomba, à califourchon sur son torse, et il poussa une exclamation de douleur lorsque son poing, dans un coup parfaitement ajusté, lui martela la joue. Il para le deuxième en tâchant d'analyser la situation malgré… la situation. Sa tante tenta à nouveau de le frapper d'un uppercut ajusté. Elle était contrôlée, ce n'était pas possible autrement, elle n'était pas censé maitriser aussi bien les arts martiaux. Des minuscules champignons qui avaient poussés sur sa peau, des spores s'échappaient dans un nuage vaporeux, tentant de prendre, aussi, le contrôle de son corps. Ce Cordyceps… Il n'aurait pas dû le sous-estimer, finalement. Cette vérole avait réussi à le tracer et le débusquer en s'en prenant à son plus gros point faible : sa tante, qu'il avait juré protéger par tous les moyens.

Difficilement, il lui attrapa les poignets pour l'immobiliser, mais elle rua et se débattit avec rage et il se prit de nouveaux coups sans pouvoir, ni oser, les parer. Mais elle était plus légère que lui, et il avait, tout de même, une assez bonne expérience du combat pour parvenir à inverser les positions et la coincer sous lui. Usant son gilet mauve qu'il utilisa comme une camisole, il la ligota malgré ses gigotements et, cette fois-ci, ses spiders-sens s'activèrent pour de bon. Immédiatement, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme champignon et, furieux, il se dressa face à lui :

— Toi ! Laisse ma tante en dehors de ça !  
— Mais c'est l'idée, mon petit. Ta tante était seulement un appât et c'est toi qui vas venir avec moi !

Il fronça les sourcils et ne broncha pas lorsque, à nouveau, un nuage de spores l'entoura et l'autre eut une mimique contrariée :

— Allons bon… Ton petit-ami t'a donné le truc pour être immunisé contre mon pouvoir… ? J'aurai dû me douter que ce ne serait pas si facile… Tant pis.

Encore une fois, Spidey se fit surprendre par sa tante qui, dans son dos, s'était libérée et lui sauta dessus. Il voulut se débattre mais il craignit de la blesser et son hésitation, ainsi que sa brève inattention, furent suffisants pour que Cordyceps puisse lui faire inhaler des spores malodorantes. Aussitôt, sa tête tourna et il sentit une lourdeur pesante prendre possession de son corps. Il tituba, le regard flou.

— Qu'est-ce que-  
— Rien de très grave. J'ai besoin de toi vivant. Pour l'instant…

Il tomba à genoux, papillonnant des paupières et, soudain, il commença à comprendre :

— Qu'est-ce que… Que voulez-vous de moi ?  
— J'ai quelques mots à échanger avec ton petit-ami, et j'ai besoin de certains… Arguments, dans la mesure où mes spores n'ont pas d'effet sur lui, je vais utiliser un autre moyen. Et si ses plaies physiques cicatrisent, je doute qu'il en aille de même pour celles de son cœur, on verra bien à quel point cet homme est indestructible… Ou, plutôt, à quel point il est destructible…  
— C'est très lâche… Tu commences à comprendre comment fonctionnent les vrais méchants…

Il avait parlé d'une voix lourde, en s'écroulant face contre terre. Quelle ironie. Cordyceps pensait avoir simplement mis la main sur le compagnon de DeadPool. Ce loser avait, en réalité, attrapé Spider-Man avec une facilité affligeante sans même le savoir ni le faire exprès. La honte. La chance du débutant, certainement. Quand on faisait un truc en ignorant que c'était impossible, allez savoir pourquoi, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ça marche.

Ce fut la dernière pensée lucide qu'eut Peter. Ca et, aussi, qu'il espérait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là avant que DeadPool n'ait à intervenir. Ce ne serait pas très glorieux sinon. Et si Cordyceps pouvait continuer de ne pas remarquer à qui il avait vraiment affaire, ça l'arrangerait aussi.

Les yeux mi-clos, il vit son ennemi déposer une enveloppe dans les décombres du salon, plusieurs meubles avaient été brisés dans la bagarre, puis ce fut le noir.

oOo

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'on secouait son épaule et il marmonna :

— Pas maintenant, May-

Il se prit une gifle. Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds, du moins, le voulut, mais il était fermement entravé et face à lui, tante May le regardait sans le voir de ses yeux jaunes et vides. Tout lui revint en tête et, paniquant, il écarquilla les yeux face à sa tante :

— Ho non, que fais-tu là toi aussi ?

Il avait espéré que l'autre guignol serait assez simpliste pour n'emmener que lui. Parce que là, ça compliquait un peu les choses. Justement, Cordyceps arriva à ce moment, un nuage de spores malodorantes dansait autour de lui.

— Comme tu n'as pas l'air plus commode que ton petit-ami, je me suis dit que ta tante me permettrait de te garder tranquille… J'espère que tu n'oublies pas que je peux, à la moindre contrariété, lui demander de se trancher la gorge.

Le message ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et, docile, Peter se laissa faire lorsque l'homme-champignon lui attrapa le bras pour le mettre sur pied et le trainer derrière lui.

— DeadPool a été prévenu, il sera là d'un instant à l'autre maintenant. Et il sera bien accueilli !

Peter ne put manquer les insectes géants qui flânaient dans l'entrepôt mais, surtout, ce qui attira son regard furent ces bidons de substance hautement inflammable qui côtoyaient des sacs d'engrais artisanaux. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre que c'était la merde. Sa priorité était de mettre tante May à l'abri, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit prise entre deux feux. Mais il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait maintenant et, de peur que Cordyceps ne mette ses menaces à exécution, il resta gentiment avec lui sans tenter de faire du zèle. Il eut un soupir soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il portait encore sur lui son costume et ses lanceurs de toile, même désactivés, et son masque était toujours dans sa poche arrière. Donc il se dit que tout n'était pas perdu et que tout ce dont il avait besoin, maintenant, c'était une ouverture. Et, aussi, la certitude que Tante May était dans les parages et qu'il puisse la mettre hors de contrôle de l'autre taré avant qu'un malheur n'arrive.

— L'ophiocordyceps unilateralis est un champignon exotique qui prend le contrôle des fourmis. Une fois que ses spores sont dans leur corps, elles se développent et forcent ces insectes à s'éloigner pour mourir. Les cadavres sont ensuite recouverts de ce champignon qui peut, ainsi, s'étendre et contaminer une plus large zone.

Il babillait fièrement, présentant à Peter des champignonnières sous verre dans lesquelles était extrait ce fameux champignon. Plus loin, des laboratoires de pointes permettaient de modifier génétiquement ces ceps de manière à les rendre offensifs pour l'homme.

— Mon armée sera bientôt prête à conquérir ce monde ! Il reste simplement deux petits insectes à écraser.

Peter ne répondit pas. Heureusement qu'il y avait une grosse faille dans le stupide plan de ce stupide Cordyceps, toutefois, tant que May était menacée, Spider-Man ne pouvait s'en réjouir.

Il fut trainé à l'extérieur et il remarqua que le soir était en train de tomber. Il était donc resté inconscient une vingtaine d'heures, à moins que plusieurs jours ne se soient passés.

Ils étaient sur un balcon de l'entrepôt, surplombant les quais, et il eut un drôle de frisson lorsque, baissant les yeux, il vit DeadPool arriver vers eux, l'air pas franchement ravi.

— Okay, toi, tu vas me rendre Peter fissa. Et après ça, on pourra discuter toi et moi. Et par discuter, j'entends bien me faire un velouté de champignon nappé de sang et sauce aux dents. Spider-Man n'est pas là, on va pouvoir se permettre de conclure ça dans une véritable scène interdite aux moins de 18 ans qui fera passer Beatrix Kiddo pour une enfant de cœur.  
— Oui, on va discuter, permet moi d'abord de régler un détail…

Le déclic d'une arme à feu se fit entendre et Peter se dit que les choses devenaient un peu trop sérieuses à son gout. Ses Spider-sens se mirent à hurler lorsque le canon de l'arme se logea entre ses omoplates et, sans chercher à résister, il s'agenouilla au sol sous l'indication de Cordyceps qui lui rappela gentiment que sa tante était prête à s'automutiler à la moindre fausse note. En dessous, DeadPool faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage, ses katanas fermement tenus dans ses mains crispés.

— Je ne le répèterai pas, Cordyceps. Le garder ne ferait qu'allonger ton agonie.  
— DeadPool, ils ont ma tante !

Il grimaça quand l'autre lui donna un coup en tonnant d'une voix aigüe :

— Toi, tu ne parles pas tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation !

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal, c'était plutôt son amour-propre qui était meurtri, mais DeadPool gronda :

— Touche-le encore et tu prieras pour qu'on revienne à une autorisation pour plus de 16 ans…

L'autre ne sembla pas entendre la menace et sa main remonta légèrement, pointant l'arme sur la nuque de Peter. Ses Spider-sens tintèrent de plus belle et il comprit, sentant à quel point la main qui tenait l'arme était assurée, qu'ils n'avaient, finalement, pas affaire à un amateur chanceux mais un véritable professionnel qui, jusqu'ici, avait très bien caché son jeu.

— Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit, DeadPool.

Le mercenaire semblait en être venu aux mêmes conclusions que Peter, car il s'immobilisa, soudain attentif. Il se mit sur ses gardent quand plusieurs insectes géants sortirent de l'entrepôt pour le cerner, et Cordiceps fanfaronna :

— C'était la dernière fois que tu voyais ton si cher Peter, DeadPool… Sous-estimer un ennemi a toujours été la faute la plus fréquente, et la plus fatale…  
— Non !

Sans prendre en compte le cri de DeadPool, l'arme à feu émit un déclic lorsque Cordyceps fit sauter la sécurité, et Spider-Man bondit :

— Exactement, et il en va de même pour ceux qui sous-estiment leurs otages !

Il attrapa le poignet de son ennemi et, usant de l'effet de surprise, il le déséquilibra pour le tirer au sol. L'homme champignon trébucha et Peter, d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine, le fit voler en arrière, dans le bâtiment.

— Ca, c'est mon mec ! La classe ! Restes où tu es, Peter, je viens te chercher !

Ravi, DeadPool avait commencé à taillader joyeusement les insectes pourris qui se jetèrent sur lui, et il tenta, mètre par mètre, de joindre le bâtiment. Mais Peter, concerné par le sort de sa tante et, surtout, attaqué par Cordyceps qui, s'étant redressé, lui tira une salve de balles dessus, n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à couvert en rentrant lui aussi dans l'entrepôt. D'une pirouette, il esquiva l'homme-champignon et il atterrit au milieu des insectes pourris et de quelques zombies scientifiques qui lui sautèrent dessus. Il distribua un bon nombre de coups, en reçut quelques uns, avant qu'il ne parvienne à ajuster ses tireurs de toiles. Pour plus de confort, il se débarrassa de ses habits, attrapa son masque et, en quelques secondes, se transforma en Spider-Man face à un Cordyceps totalement médusé.

— Tu… Je… c'était Spider-Man que j'avais en joue tout ce temps ! Fichtre, si je l'avais su…

Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, Peter l'attaqua, emmêlant dans sa toile zombies et insectes.

— Qu'as-tu fait de ma tante ?

Esquivant les balles qui lui étaient destinées, il parvint, d'un puissant coup de pied, à lancer Cordyceps au sol, et celui-ci sembla seulement se rappeler qu'il avait, ni plus ni moins, la tante de Spider-Man en otage.

— Si tu veux la revoir en vie, Spidey, je te conseille de te montrer plus docile !

La voix ne portait plus du tout ce ton enjoué et superflu qu'il usait en temps normal et son regard était maintenant bien plus dangereux. Spider-Man se figea et l'autre se redressa en crachant méchamment :

— Je vais te laisser faire un choix, mon grand, entre ta tante ou ton amant. Je te demande de neutraliser DeadPool et, si tu refuses, ta tante se tuera ! A moins que tu ne choisisses de te laisser gentiment tuer, comme je l'avais prévu au début…

Il semblait ravi de sa consigne et, à nouveau, il tira plusieurs balles que Spidey évita. L'une d'elles perça le bidon d'un liquide hautement inflammable derrière lui et, aussitôt, les Spider-Sens de l'homme araignée lui enjoignirent de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Mais pas sans tante May. Le liquide s'écoula, imbibant les stock d'engrais agricole, et Peter oublia Cordyceps pour bondir au cœur de l'entrepôt qui, tout d'un coup, s'enflamma violemment, soufflant l'homme-champignon en arrière. Peter se souvenait de la cellule dans laquelle il s'était réveillée, avec un peu de chance, May y était toujours, cerclée par les flammes qui, à mesure qu'elles se propageaient parmi les stocks d'engrais et de produits phyto, prenaient en ampleur et en puissance.

oOo

De son côté, DeadPool avait entendu les coups de feu et, profondément inquiet pour son Peter, il bourrina plus encore, fauchant les insectes avec hargne. Lorsque le bâtiment prit feu, il hurla le nom de son amant et, oubliant ses katanas, il sortit ses armes à feu pour en finir au plus vite, zappant le code morale qu'il avait accepté d'intégrer lorsqu'il avait commencé à combattre aux côtés de Spider-Man. Quand tous les insectes et les zombies furent réduits à l'état de steak tartare, il se rua vers le bâtiment qui souffrait de plusieurs sourdes explosions, mais il eut un sursaut surpris lorsque l'homme araignée, qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver, bondit hors de l'entrepôt en flamme, la tante de Peter, évanouie, dans les bras.

Elle était noircie de suie et couverte de petits champignons. Ses mains étaient ligotées par la toile de Spidey qui, lui-même portant une vilaine brulure au bras, s'exclama d'un ton inquiet :

— Elle est blessée et a inhalé une trop grande quantité de fumée toxique, elle va mourrir, il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital !  
— Peter est encore là-dedans !  
— Non, DeadPool, il n'y a plus personne dans ce-

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, DeadPool se jeta littéralement dans les flammes, sa capacité de guérison l'empêchait d'être réduit en cendre. Dans ses bras, sa tante respirait de plus en plus faiblement et, le cœur comprimé par l'angoisse, il choisit de se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche, il reviendrait ensuite pour rassurer DeadPool quant à l'état de Peter. Surtout que, à ce moment, ses spider-sens tintèrent de plus belle et, juste avant que l'explosion ne le souffle, il décolla pour mettre May à l'abri.

Le hurlement de Wade, qui pleurait son amant perdu, lui lacéra le cœur.

* * *

 **oOo**

Merci d'avoir lu !

La suite au prochain épisode,

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !


	5. Chapter 5

— Ca s'est joué à la minute, voire même à la seconde. Madame Parker était dans un état critique. Heureusement que vous êtes intervenu à temps et que vous avez eut le bon réflexe de nous l'amener, ses proches seront soulagés. Nous la garderons quelques jours, avec ses précédents problèmes de santé, mieux vaut rester vigilant.

Soulagé, oui, c'était le mot. Ou pas. Dans un soupir, Spider-Man hocha la tête, soulagé, certes, mais déjà inquiet à l'idée de ce que ça allait leur couter. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, mieux valait se dire ça.

Il était encore sous l'identité de Spider-Man, donc non considéré comme famille proche de May et non autorisé à lui rendre visite. Il hésita à aller se changer rapidement pour s'assurer de sa santé, mais l'infirmière qui était venu le féliciter semblait optimiste.

Et puis il avait aussi urgent à faire avec un autre de ses proches.

— Monsieur Spider-Man, Peut-être devrions-nous nous occuper de cette brulure sur votre avant-bras, ce n'est pas une belle blessure.

Sans entendre la proposition de l'infirmière, il sortit de l'hôpital pour retourner rapidement à l'entrepôt qui avait explosé mais une fois sur place, comme attendu, il n'y avait plus de trace de DeadPool et le site grouillait de flics et de journalistes. Automatiquement, il rentra chez lui et ne fut accueilli que par un appartement vide aux meubles détruits. Ils étaient assurés contre les cambriolages, mais Peter se doutait bien que ces pirates d'assurances refuseraient de les dédommager pour une attaque d'homme champignon, ça ne rentrait pas dans leurs cases. Encore un problème de plus, ils étaient bons pour faire des heures supplémentaires, tante May et lui.

Il soupira encore et sortit sur le toit. Ils étaient au cœur de la nuit, il était épuisé, la douleur pulsait de nombreux hématomes et de son bras blessé, mais il n'était pas question qu'il ne retrouve pas DeadPool au plus vite. La situation était bien trop cruelle pour qu'il puisse se permettre de la faire durer.

Sans vraiment savoir où aller, il quadrilla la zone de toit en toit pendant deux bonnes heures, cherchant là où son amant aurait potentiellement pu se réfugier, fouillant ses différentes planques qu'il connaissait soit grâce à Peter, soit parce qu'il y avait été invité en tant que Spider-Man. Tout ce temps, il se fustigea de ne pas avoir été plus dégourdi que ça, de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'assumer cette relation tordue qu'il avait avec cet homme pas si tordu et d'avoir cacher la vérité à la seule personne qui aurait dû l'entendre.  
Mais, plus que tout, il était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à DeadPool, parce qu'il savait, dorénavant, qu'il avait le pouvoir de lui faire du mal, exactement de cette manière-là. Il était peut-être la seule personne capable de lui prodiguer une blessure qui ne se guérissait pas, mais cette idée le rendait malade. Et si DeadPool avait mal, il avait mal lui aussi.

L'aube commençait à se lever lorsqu'il le trouva enfin. Il reconnut l'immeuble, et, surtout, la vue. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient unis pour la première fois.

DeadPool était assis sur le bord du toit, les pieds pendants dans le vide à une hauteur vertigineuse, et, les épaules voutées, il regardait comment l'aurore se déployait face à lui. Peut-être entendit-il Spider-Man se poser sur le toit, mais il n'eut aucune réaction et, avec douceur, Peter le rejoignit pour s'asseoir en silence à côté de lui.

— Wade, je…

L'autre poussa un lourd soupir en retirant son masque et Peter chercha ses mots, frappé de lire autant d'émotion dans ces yeux clairs dans lesquels, sans le sentir venir, il se noya :

— J'en avais marre, Spidey. Marre d'être la pire merde de ce monde, marre d'être un pion sur l'échiquier des autres… C'est toi qui m'avais inspiré à devenir meilleur. Et puis j'ai rencontré Peter et je crois que je suis tomb-  
— Tait toi, Wade.

Il avait répondu en posant sa main sur son épaule, et, sentant le regard surpris de l'autre, il souffla rapidement :

— Moi aussi, j'en avais marre. Je ne voulais plus être ce gamin isolé et apeuré de qui j'avais honte et de qui je me cachais lorsque je revêtais ce masque. Je n'en pouvais plus de ne vivre simplement que lorsque j'étais Spider-Man et de me détester lorsque j'étais moi. Le vrai moi.

DeadPool, l'air toujours abattu, lui lança un regard confus, ne semblant pas comprendre ou, au contraire tiltant sur les mots de l'homme-araignée qui trouvaient un écho dans ce que son amant perdu lui avait déjà dit. Déstabilisé, il se figea lorsque la main de Spider-man descendit le long de son bras jusqu'à attraper la sienne :

— Et puis… Tout a changé quand… Quand quelqu'un qui avait toutes les raisons de m'ignorer lorsque je n'étais pas Spider-Man s'est littéralement jeté dans les flammes pour me sauver la vie. Quelqu'un qui m'aide à… A apprécier qui je suis sans le masque.

Il déglutit et, à côté de lui, DeadPool était extrêmement silencieux, fait plutôt marquant de la part du mercenaire. Lancé, Peter continua en pressant un peu plus la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne :

— J'ai merdé, DeadPool. Je le sais. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû- Hey !

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, la main de l'autre avait fusée vers son masque, mais Spider-Man eut le reflexe de se défendre et il bloqua le geste :

— Attend, je n'ai pas fini-

DeadPool ne l'écouta pas et, d'une clé agile, il prit le contrôle du bras de Peter, l'attirant à lui pour le plaquer au sol. L'homme araignée se débattit par automatisme mais, finalement, il préféra se laisser dominer et il se laissa coincer sous Wade qui s'assit sur son torse pour l'immobiliser. Il retint son souffle lorsque celui-ci, d'un geste précis tellement il l'avait opéré dans ses fantasmes, retira son masque, révélant le visage de son amant perdu à son regard stupéfait.

— Wade, je…

Il se sentait tellement con, en fait, qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Allongé sous DeadPool qui le surplombait sans rien exprimer, les cheveux ébouriffés par le masque et, surtout, la pommette violacée et la lèvre fendue à cause des coups qu'il s'était pris, il déglutit, immobile, muet et repentant. Il y eut un silence inconfortable, puis il se redressa pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes et faire face à son amant. Wade, avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue, caressant sa mâchoire du pouce.

—Peter… Mon Peter… Je te croyais mort…

Du soulagement. C'était tout. Un soulagement profond et intense qui marquait à quel point DeadPool avait craint la perte de Peter.  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire. De nombreuses fois, il s'était demandé comment Wade réagirait face à la révélation et il devait bien avouer que là, il était un peu pris au dépourvu. Cet homme était si… Jamais là où on ne l'attendait que même quand on le savait, on se laissait surprendre. Il profita de la caresse tendre sur sa joue en fermant les yeux, puis il se redressa jusqu'à enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se presser contre lui.

— Viens-là… Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la première qu'on essaie de me tuer, et ce n'est pas si facile…

Wade referma ses bras sur son dos pour répondre à l'étreinte en le serrant fort. Il y eut un silence agréable, puis le mercenaire sembla, enfin, faire le lien et, plus sèchement, il demanda :

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Peter serra les lèvres, sans savoir comment s'expliquer, et DeadPool continua, frustré :

— Toutes ces nuits où on aurait pu utiliser ta toile… Tu n'imagines pas tous les jeux de bondages que tu m'as inspiré.  
— Wade.  
— Et, avant tout, ton aptitude à te gluer aux surfaces verticales, on aurait pu tenter le 69 sur…  
— Ca suff-  
— Sans oublier ton fameux Spider-Kiss qui me fait franchement-  
— Stop-  
— Tu portes quelque chose sous ton costume ? Je me suis toujours posé la questio-  
— Arrête ça, Wade !

Il lui rendit un regard innocent et s'écarta de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en remarquant :

— Pardonne moi, mais mon petit-ami décédé par ma faute, qui n'est pas décédé, semble vraisemblablement être aussi Spider-Man, mon collègue de travail, un ami qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, mis à part sa véritable identité, le héro de Manhattan et qui est, avant tout, le mec sur qui je fantasme depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Ai-je dit le dernier argument à voix haute ?  
— Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, Wade, mais j'avais peur que… Ho, mon Dieu, ça va sembler stupide, mais je craignais que les choses ne durent pas et… En réalité, je tiens à toi, Wade, vraiment, même en tant qu'ami et collègue, et s'il était envisageable que Peter ne devienne rapidement qu'un souvenir à tes yeux je ne voulais pas que notre Team-Up ne cesse parce que tu te serais lassé de moi quand je suis moi ou bien que tu aurais remarqué à quel point je ne suis… qu'ordinaire.  
— Ca semble stupide, en effet.  
— Ta gueule.

A la remarque narquoise, Peter avait répondu dans un sursaut d'impatience, se laissant tomber en arrière pour se remettre sur le dos, posant sèchement les mains sur son visage pour en cacher l'embarras. Au dessus de lui, DeadPool lui lança un long regard indéchiffrable, puis il se sépara pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur le rebord de l'immeuble.

— Tu ne m'as rien dit parce que tu avais peur que je me rende compte que, sous le masque, tu n'es que ce gamin que tu ne sembles pas tenir en haute estime… Tu avais peur que je me lasse de Peter et que je ne revois mon opinion de Spider-Man à la baisse si je venais à connaître sa vraie identité.

Allongé sur le dos, Spider-Man lui lança un simple regard, surpris par le sérieux de la voix ainsi que par la lucidité de la remarque et, sur le même ton, DeadPool continua :

— Tu voulais vérifier que je tenais bien à toi, pour toi, et non pour ce que Spider-Man représente à mes yeux.  
— Il n'était pas question de vérifier quoique ce soit, Wade. Je voulais simplement… Profiter de pouvoir être moi-même envers toi. Je ne jouais pas avec toi, je te le promets.  
— Il t'a tout de même fallut attendre que je te pense mort pour que tu te décides à me révéler la vérité…  
— Cela faisait déjà un moment que je cherchais la bonne manière et le bon moment de te le dire.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis le mercenaire s'allongea sur le flanc, à côté de Spidey qui resta sur le dos.

— Tu ne me pensais pas digne de Spider-Man ?  
— Wade… Je suis Spider-Man… Et ça fait maintenant deux mois que tu sors avec moi, ne crois pas qu'il est question de ça. Même si tu ne le savais pas, tu es bien le petit-ami de Spider-Man… Du moins… Si… Hem. Si tu veux bien continuer, bien sûr… Après tout, je comprendrai que tu… Comme tu me considères comme ton meilleur-ami et que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je représente à tes yeux. Je veux dire, en tant que Spider-Man... Je ne sais pas si je suis simplement un collègue, un bon ami ou bien-

Il commençait à s'emmêler, il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il entendait ses propres mots lui échapper maladroitement. Il passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux, regrettant de ne pas avoir son masque sur son visage pour cacher les discrètes rougeurs d'embarras qui menaçaient de se répandre sur ses joues.

— Donc c'est le contraire… Tu ne te pensais pas à la hauteur ?

Il avait ignoré ses balbutiements, ce qui surprit Peter, et l'homme araignée eut un instant d'hésitation. Il semblait vouloir en venir quelque part, mais son interrogatoire mettait le plus jeune mal à l'aise et, détournant le regard, il souffla du bout des lèvres :

— Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, non. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

L'autre lui rendit un long regard incisif puis, sans un mot, il s'allongea sur le dos à son tour, à côté de Peter qui, nerveux, justifia rapidement :

— Et, tôt ou tard, tu t'en serais rendu compte…  
— Certainement.

Un court silence suivit cette dernière remarque pensive, puis DeadPool continua :

— Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu aimerais l'être, Spidey, tout comme j'ai compris que, si tu te démènes de cette manière pour garantir un minimum de paix dans cette ville, c'est avant tout pour faire honneur à ce pouvoir que tu possèdes et au souvenir de ton oncle. Mais tu es quelqu'un de pur, et c'est cette pureté qui fait ta force et qui fait que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours à la hauteur. Et puis, merde, c'est moi qui me suis fait rouler et c'est moi qui te réconforte !

Peter retint un sourire amusé suite à l'exclamation de Wade qui s'était redressé pour mettre ses poings sur les hanches et, mutin, il demanda en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête pour une position plus confortable et, aussi, plus séduisante :

— Tu trouves que tu t'es fait rouler, Wade ?

Après un certain temps à le côtoyer en tant que collègue, puis à le fréquenter comme amant, il savait comment le désamorcer avant même qu'il ne se fâche. Le regard du mercenaire effleura son corps gainé dans sa combinaison bleu et rouge, avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules nonchalamment en posant sa main sur l'araignée emblématique qui couvrait le torse du plus jeune qu'il caressa distraitement :

— Tu as bien caché ton jeu, _Baby Boy…_ Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour craquer à ce point sur ce qui semblait être un étudiant ordinaire… Mais il se trouve qu' « Ordinaire » est bien le dernier mot que j'utiliserai pour te qualifier.

La main descendit le long du ventre, qui se contracta, et Wade ajouta négligemment :

— Prend-le comme un compliment.

La main remonta le long du flanc, suivant la limite entre les deux couleurs, flattant les côtes et son regard revint accrocher celui de Peter, qui ne disait rien :

— Le si prude et gentil Spider-Man… Est en réalité un très bon coup qui-  
— Ho… Par pitié, épargne-moi ce genre de-  
— Qui cache bien son jeu. Malgré un petit côté naïf et innocent qui ne peut laisser indifférent et qui à le don de me-  
— Wade !  
— Et, surtout, qui aime beaucoup quand je le prends par-  
— Arrête !  
— Spider-Man, qui murmure le nom de DeadPool au moment de-  
— C'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches !  
— Et dont la tante est une sacrée bomb-

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se retrouva bâillonné par la toile que Peter tira sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

— Spider-Man, oui. Le héro de Manhattan qui peut te pendre à un lampadaire si tu le contraries !

En réponse, muet, Wade fit un cœur avec ses pouces et son indexe et, désabusé, Peter se rallongea sur le dos en maugréant :

— Ho mon Dieu, Wade… Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de te mettre en colère une bonne fois pour toute à cause de la supercherie, tout simplement ?

Difficilement, il se débarrassa de la toile qui fermait ses lèvres et il répondit avec la désinvolture qui le caractérisait :

— La colère te va mieux à toi qu'à moi, _Mon_ Peter. Je t'appréciais déjà beaucoup, mais je t'aime encore plus maintenant que je sais avec quelle classe tu bottes les vilains de cette île et à quel point cette combinaison te sied. Et tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour Spidey, plus encore maintenant que je sais qui il est sans son masque…  
— Ne parles pas de moi à la troisième personne, s'il te plait. Avec ou sans masque, je suis aussi bien Spider-Man que Peter Parker.  
— C'est pour ça que l'un et l'autre m'ont toujours fait tourner la tête de la même manière, je peux le dire maintenant.  
— Non, tu ne peux toujours pas le dire.  
— _Tu_ m'as toujours fait tourner la tête, qu'importe l'identité que tu revêts…  
— Je préfère cette formulation.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Wade se baissa sur le plus jeune pour susurrer contre ses lèvres entrouvertes :

— Si je t'embrasse maintenant, _Baby Boy,_ est-ce que cela revient à tromper Peter ?  
— Tu ne peux pas me tromper avec moi-même…  
— J'en ai pourtant bien envie…

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Peter sentit un frisson descendre le long de son échine. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire entendu, et, mutin, il demanda :

— De quoi as-tu envie, Wade ?

Un éclat passa dans les yeux du mercenaire qui leva une main pour prendre la nuque du plus jeune mais, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il fut projeté en arrière par Peter qui, d'une souple torsion, balança ses pieds dans son torse. Il passa, une nouvelle fois, par dessus la balustrade de l'immeuble, mais il fut rattrapé par la toile de Spider-Man qui l'accrocha, les bras en croix, sur le mur du bâtiment opposé, une centaine de mètres au dessus du sol.

Il poussa un souffle surpris mais, avant qu'il ne réalise, l'homme araignée avait agilement bondi et se réceptionna en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, se positionnant à califourchon sur son bassin et se jouant de l'apesanteur avec une facilité déconcertante.

— Fait gaffe, mec, si tu continues comme ça, je tomberai irrémédiablement am-

Il fut muselé par les lèvres du plus jeune qui, alors que l'aube se levait à peine, parant le ciel d'une faible lueur grise, vinrent rencontrer les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Les poignets glués contre le mur, il ne put que se contenter de répondre avec application, puis il posa sa tête sur le mur derrière lui quand l'autre descendit de quelques centimètres pour embrasser sa gorge tout en crochetant sa ceinture d'une main, qu'il laissa tomber au sol, cent mètres plus bas.

— Attention aux bijoux de- Ho… Holala… Ok ~

Couvrant toujours le corps du mercenaire, Spider-Man s'était laissé descendre en rampant jusqu'à embrasser son bas-ventre, puis l'aine, où il s'attarda bien plus que de raison.

oOo

— Putain, mec, t'es fabuleux…  
— Tu me l'as déjà dit…

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et, repu, Wade se laissa tomber sur le corps de Peter, dont une jambe était encore mollement enroulée autour de la taille. Ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit dans la planque préférée de DeadPool, celle dont le lit était le plus confortable.

— Ceci-dit, je n'ai pas remarqué de changements notables, mis à part ces supers trucs quand tu as-  
— C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de changement, Wade !  
— Tant mieux…

Il ponctua sa phrase en embrassant le sourire qui venait d'éclore sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers paresseux et Peter poussa un long soupir de plaisir lorsque la main du mercenaire glissa sur sa cuisse, qu'il malaxa tendrement, appréciant la fermeté du muscle et la douceur de la peau. Pliant les doigts, Wade le griffa gentiment en remontant jusqu'à la hanche, qu'il pétrit intensément, tout en approfondissant le baiser qui prit en passion.

Par ses capacités hors du commun, il avait bien plus d'endurance qu'une personne normale et plus aucune raison de le cacher à DeadPool qui se dressa au dessus de lui, ondulant entre ses jambes. Sa main quitta ses hanches pour empoigner sa nuque sans cesser d'embrasser ses lèvres, puis elle glissa sur son épaule qu'elle caressa avant de descendre jusqu'à son avant-bras qu'il attrapa pour le plaquer sur le matel-

— Outch !

Peter tressaillit sans réussir à retenir une exclamation de douleur et DeadPool le lâcha immédiatement.

— Qu'est-ce que-  
— Ce n'est rien… Juste une-

Wade baissa son regard pour étudier la brulure sur son avant-bras et il grimaça en lui caressant le poignet :

— C'est une sale blessure…  
— Ce n'est rien, DeadPool, j'irai tout à l'heure à…

Mais, sans l'écouter, Wade s'était levé et s'éloigna pour récupérer du matériel de soin parmi le fouillis de la salle. Peter s'assit sur le matelas quand il revint, intrigué :

— A quoi ça te sert ? Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de ça…  
— On ne sait jamais…

Il s'assit en face de son amant qui lui présenta son bras blessé et sur lequel il appliqua une dose généreuse d'une pommade grasse et parfumée en parlant sur le ton de la conversation.

— Tu as des nouvelles de ta tante ?  
— Je passerai la voir tout à l'heure, quand les visites seront autorisées.

Il hocha la tête puis poussa la trousse de soin au sol avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, ouvrant le bras pour laisser Peter s'allonger contre lui. Le plus jeune posa sa joue sur son torse, qu'il caressa doucement, avant de demander presque timidement :

— Tu voudrais venir avec moi ?  
— Où ça ?  
— Voir ma tante…  
— Tu veux dire que-  
— J'aimerai te présenter à elle et c'est justement l'occasion… Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir sur ce point et il faudra lui expliquer pourquoi Cordyceps s'en est pris à nous. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le lui cacher, de toute manière…  
— Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment… Vous avez tout les deux failli frôler la mort simplement parce que le méchant n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour m'atteindre… Et puis je ne dois pas être le meilleur parti qu'elle puisse espérer…

Peter eut un sourire attendri et il embrassa brièvement son épaule avant de répondre dans un rire :

— Je te répète que je ne risquais rien… Et tante May s'en sort plutôt bien, surtout que tu as contribué à lui sauver la vie… Et puis tu es bien le meilleur parti qu'elle puisse espérer.

En réponse, Wade le pressa contre lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille, mais il semblait encore rongé par la culpabilité et, se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux, Peter eut un petit sourire rassurant :

— Toutefois, si tu désires te racheter d'avoir mené des ennemis chez moi alors que mon identité secrète et ma tante sont ce que je tente le plus de préserver, il y a bien un moyen…  
— C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à devoir me racheter…

Peter lui répondit d'un sourire charmant, se cambrant au dessus de lui pour apprécier la caresse qui flatta le creux de son dos et il admit gentiment :

— Oui, je suis conscient que j'ai moi aussi ma part de culpabilité, mais si jamais tu veux rendre service…  
— Je t'écoute.

Sa main descendit le long de ses flancs, et Peter pinça les lèvres, avant de parler rapidement, gêné :

— Tante May est bien partie pour passer un moment à l'hôpital et notre appart est complètement HS… Je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais… Me loger le temps que-  
— Tu veux dire… Chez moi ?  
— Si ça ne te dérange pas, et, bien sûr, je pourrai te dédommager-  
— Répète dédommager, sur un ton plus bas et plus sexy…

La caresse sur ses flancs se fit plus ferme et, soudain, le mercenaire attrapa la hanche de Spider-Man pour inverser les positions. Il fondit sur ses lèvres pour un long baiser qui prit rapidement en intensité et en passion. DeadPool fit glisser sa main sur le ventre ferme du plus jeune, jusqu'à la cuisse qu'il attrapa pour l'écarter afin de se placer entre ses jambes et Peter répondit en enlaçant ses épaules, se noyant dans le baiser.

L'étreinte commençait franchement à se réchauffer tandis qu'ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre en laissant de lourds soupirs de plaisir s'échapper de leurs lèvres entre deux baisers. Mais, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'aller plus loin, le portable de Peter se mit à sonner et, soupirant, il repoussa le mercenaire pour attraper le téléphone :

— Un cambriolage à la banque internationale…  
— Laissons les _cops_ s'occuper de ça… On a eu notre dose cette nuit…

Grommelant, Wade avait ceinturé sa taille d'un bras possessif pour l'inciter à se recoucher, mais Peter ne l'écouta pas et lu le message en entier :

— Ce sera difficile pour eux… Ceux qui ont fait ça disposent d'une technologie avancée… Ils sont déjà en train de leur filer entre les doigts, sont dangereusement armés et vont faire de nombreuses victimes si on ne les arrête pas.

Tout en parlant, il sortit du lit et se baissa pour attraper le costume de DeadPool qu'il lui lança à la figure avant de s'emparer du sien pour s'habiller rapidement puis il retint un lourd soupir agacé lorsque son amant se mit à chantonner d'un air trop ravi tout en enfilant son masque avant de charger une arme :

— DeadPool et Spider-Man, Spider-Man et DeadPool… S'en vont combattre les crimes entre amoureux… Parce qu'ils sont amoureux… Spider-Man est siiiiii amoureux de DeadPool qu'il l'invite dans ses missions supposées solo.  
— Ho pitié… C'était exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu sâch-  
— Spider-Man aime DeadPool ! Parce que DeadPool est un héro et que quand il aura sauver la demoiselle en détresse, il pourra la-  
— Ok, ça suffit.

A peine eut-il ajusté ses lanceurs de toile qu'il tira sur DeadPool pour le bâillonner, puis il fila en se contentant de lui laisser l'adresse.

* * *

 **FIN**

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

J'avoue que ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre.

Je n'ai pas prévu de suite après ça, mais si jamais certains d'entre vous ont des idées ou des souhaits de situations ou autre qui puisse être sympa pour compléter,  
je pourrai peut-être m'en occuper.

J'ai peut-être d'autres idées pour d'autres Spider-Pool, c'est un couple qui m'inspire pas mal, donc on verra si d'autres fictions sur eux ou les avengers voient le jour (j'ai un gros faible pour le pairing Thor/Loki).

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
